FacePaint  A Kankuro Love Story Revised!
by TheOtherGirlWhoCries
Summary: OCCASIONALY M SITUATIONS  Story of my fan character Shokidenai Hanna, she is a ninja who is young mostly at heart, and bodily weak. She's a ditzy but intelligent potion/poison master.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

The water was cold as it slipped down her throat. She took the bottle from her lips and wiped her mouth with the long sleeve. Her headband was around her small waist, a simple decoration, you couldn't tell what village she was from because of the scratches. Her short brown hair was gently fluffed by the sandy wind. She shook her head and stared straight ahead, her dark brown eyes were sparkling with excitement, her lips curled up in a simple grin. She was determined to get to the Sand village. The sand was very warm against her toes as she walked, her sandals were getting full of sand. She lifted her foot and took off one sandal to clean it out and then grumbled. She climbed up on top of a rock and beat the sand out of them. She pulled two old rags out of her pack which was also resting on her hip and tied the rags around her feet to protect them from the hot sand. She hopped down and started to run, tripping occasionally. She stared up at the starry sky when the night had fallen, it was beautiful. Raising up one hand she reached for the stars, then curled her fingers as she looked down feebly at the cooling sand. She fell asleep, her hands curled against her chest. Waking up was an ordeal, the hot sun was beating down at her during the early morning. She got up and brushed herself off and put her things away. She took a drink from her bottle and wiped her mouth with the sand covered sleeve. She spits out the sand and then grumbles slightly, she started to run again. She arrived during the evening to the large stair like wall surrounding the sand village. There were guards everywhere. She looked around and camouflaged herself, hiding her chakra in the process. Running up the wall, her chakra concentrated on her feet, she found herself on the first ledge, she continued up until she was at the top of the large rock wall. Placing a hand up to her eyes she scanned the village. She was caught and heard the screams.

"Fuck!" She whispered under her breath, she jumped down into the village and landed with a thud onto one of the roofs. She jumped down into an alley way and hid herself in the shadows, concealing her chakra. She gulped and looked around. She transformed her appearance into a sand ninja and walked into the street, she tried to act as cool as she could. It wasn't long before she felt someone watching her, someone with eyes of disgust and hate. She paused and looked around, feeling something crawling up her legs she glanced at her feet. She was getting covered by sand. She gulped and struggled, only to hear a voice of a young man behind her. She tried to look behind her but was only hit, her shoulder was grabbed and she winced as she felt the strong grip, and something as sharp as knives digging into her shoulder. It was a young man as she thought, just a little younger, or was he older? She gasped and whimpered as her wrists were grabbed. She got rid of the transformation and looked at the person with a helpless look. She knew she was guilty. She fainted just as she heard a familiar voice, one that was warm and kind, at least to her.

"Sasumi...-chan." She whispered quietly as her lips parted, she had fainted. When she woke up she saw her childhood friend standing in front of her, the long black hair and gray eyes looking at her with concern.

"Shock... what happened to you? You look terrible..." Her friend sighed and pet her on the forehead.

"It's good to see you again Sasumi... I missed you." She just grinned widely up at her friend, her shoulder didn't hurt at all.

"Sorry about Gaara, he... hurt you a lot didn't he?" Her friend gave her a gentle hug.

"Who?" She looked at her friend quizzically.

"My boy-... my friend.. and.. he's the Kazekage." He friend looked away and blushed. She blinked and gulped a little bit and then looked behind her friend, standing there was a redheaded boy, his outfit looked too complicated. She swung her legs over the bed and looked around, she looked at her friend.

"Gaara, this is my friend Shock, she's... she's a good friend. She's one of the last of her village and we are like sisters so... can she stay with us for a while?" Her friend put a hand on 'Gaara's' shoulder. She looked helplessly at the floor, she didn't like being 'one of the last'.

"No, she isn't staying here! She broke in! I don't care if she knows you!" He pushed her and she stumbled out of the room, she glanced sadly at her friend and ran. She felt hurt, she could hear her friend yelling at 'Gaara'.


	2. Chapter 2

A alley was where she stopped, sitting in a corner, her knees brought up to her chest. She looked out at the people passing by. She looked up and saw a bird which slowly beat its wings until it was sitting on her knee. She smiled at it, only slightly, and her sadness returned as the sound of a cat mewling reached her ears. She got up and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She had been crying for a little while, she wanted to be with Sasumi, her best friend, she even left her new friends to find her. She sighed and then noticed that someone was looking at her. He was wearing black, how idiotic. She brushed her hair from her face and looked at him, she gulped, she didn't even notice that something fell from her pocket.

"What are you looking at?" She snarled, her eyes were slightly red. The guy looked at her with a sad smirk, he had purple markings all over his face.

"I was looking at you? Is that so bad? Are you alright?" He walked closer and brushed some tears from her face, she grabbed his hand and flipped him on his back. She stood over his chest, pinning him to the ground.

"A lovely view..." He grinned, his face was covered with slight blush. She gulped and kicked him in the chest, she didn't like wearing skirts for just that reason. She turned but she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Let me go!" She yelled, she tried to yank her wrist from his hand and heard a slight snap, she twisted it the wrong way, his grip was much stronger than hers. She held her wrist in her hand, he had let go quickly, his face was worried.

"Get away from me!" She snarled loudly, tears falling from her eyes. She climbed onto the roof of a building, she could see the Kazekage's office from there. She saw Sasumi walk inside of the office, she smiled sweetly and started to walk over, she would jump into the office, breaking the window if need be.

"Sa-..." The smile faded from her face as she saw Sasumi hug Gaara willingly, and kiss him too.

"N-no! He'll, he'll hurt you Sasumi! All men break their promises!" She started to hiccup, feeling sad for her friend who was falling for that man. Shaking her head violently she didn't notice a blond headed woman walk up behind her. She jumped and gasped looking at her. Her eyes still red.

"Excuse me... are you... are you o-" The strange woman looked at her suspiciously. "You're from another village... aren't you? How did you get in?" The woman touched her tender wrist and she yowled loudly. "You're hurt?"

"None of your business, I'll be gone later, I just want to say goodbye to my friend." She turned and looked at Sasumi, her face full of pain, biting her lip as Sasumi kept holding onto Gaara. She ran off of the roof and forced her way into the Kazekage's office. She looked at her friend, rubbing her nose.

"Sasumi... I-I'm leaving, there's no need for me to stay here. I'll just end up hurting you." She went to turn away from her friend who grabbed her good wrist.

"Shock... no, please stay. I... I talked it over with Gaara. He'll let you stay. Please... how can _you_ hurt me?" She looked at the soft smile and then looked away.

"I-I guess. I.. I'll think about it Sumi." She started to walk out the door, looking at her feet and bumped into someone. She looked up timidly and saw the guy from earlier.

"Y-you!" She growled, she slapped him across the face with her good hand and looked at the markings that came off onto her hand. "Gross!" She wiped her hand off on his shirt and started to run away, she was caught around the waist and dragged back. She looked hatefully at the guy and then looked at Sasumi. "Let me go!" She snarled, squirming in the guys arms. "Sasumi! Help me!" She kept squirming as her friend started to giggle.

"Kankuro, please let Shock go." She fell to the ground relieved when the fellow let her go.

"Kankuro? Such a stupid name." She kicked him in the side, he was busy rubbing his cheek and side. She left again, her cheek puffed out, she ignored him calling out her nickname.


	3. Chapter 3

It was so hot walking around the village, the guards had been told to stop following her, she wasn't much of a threat really. She looked at everyone and then decided to stop for some tea and cakes.

"Excuse me, I'd like a green tea please." She asked timidly. When the tray got to her seat she went to pick up one of the little pastries, only to have a hand grab at the one she wanted. She looked to her side surprised and saw it was that 'Kankuro'.

"Get away from me. You're such a-" She was quiet, he had shoved the pastry into her mouth. She let out muffled protests only to chew and swallow the pastry and yell at him.

"Don't do that! I don't know you and I don't want to know you!" She yelled loudly at him and smacked him. She wiped her hand off on his shirt again.

"What? You're at my favorite shop." He let out a grin, she didn't know if he was lying or not.

"Whatever. Excuse me, may I get a box and a bag so that I may take the pastries to go?" She was given a box shortly and drank the tea as quickly as she could, gagging a bit. She grabbed her pastry bag and left, the guy following behind her. She turned quickly and angrily.

"I sai-" her eyes got wide, they ended up bumping into each other, locking lips. She pushed him away, cringing at her injured wrist and wiped her mouth furiously. She stared at him upset, her eyes furrowed in anger.

"You disgusting pervert! How dare you!" She slapped him as many times as she could, only to have him grab her wrist. He took her into a alley way and stared at her.

"It was an accident..." She looked up at him as he spoke, god damn-it.

"That was my first kiss, now get away from me!" She grunted as he pinned her to the wall. "I said Let go." He was looking at her with a attractive expression. She looked away.

"What if I don't want to?" He moved in closer, she slapped him and kneed him in the crotch, he fell down and looked up at her, one eye closed, his mouth in a grimace.

"Then I'll make you!" She ran and was happy to find Sasumi. She sighed. She whimpered as Sasumi used her chakra to heal her wrist. She finally had given in. She followed Sasumi to the house she was staying in and walked up the stairs into Sasumi's bedroom. "This is... very nice Sumi. They did this all for you?" She looked at the large bed, the dressers and the decorations.

"Well, I am... very important to them." Her friend seemed a bit skittish, she looked over.

"What? I know that you're going out with him. I saw you blatantly making out with-" She turned when she heard something drop. It was _that thing _who was standing there. She shivered and walked over. She kneed him in the crotch and slammed the door in his face.

"Sumi, is just everyone allowed in the house?" She pointed her thumb towards the door. Sumi was in shock and went over to the door and opened it to help Kankuro in.

"Shock, this is Kankuro, I guess I didn't properly introduce him. He's Gaara's older brother." She slammed her hand onto her face.

"Well fuck my life." She grabbed her things. "I'm leaving." Her friend grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Shock, please don't go. Please?" She cringed, she didn't want to hurt her friends feelings.

"I'll stay in the village, but I'm leaving this house. I'm not staying under this roof." She left through the window, leaving her friend staring back at her confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Lying in the bed she stared up at the ceiling. She was wearing pajama's, shorts, and a silk top. She rolled over and stared at the small glass turtle she had received from a friend. She grinned at it and lifted it up. She gave it a small kiss, shuddered at the memory of Kankuro, and then went back to thinking. A sudden sound caused her to look over at the window, it was her friend Sasumi.

"You could have used the door you know." She giggled helplessly and patted her side, as though showing that her friend should come lie down next to her.

"Shock, what happened between you and Kankuro to make you hit him like that?" her friend sat down, she made sure to cover up her tracks, she didn't want _that person_ to follow her, not at all.

"Sumi, he stole my first kiss. _And_ he looked at my underwear!" She puffed out her cheeks. Her friend shook her head.

"You hit him, and slap him, _just_ because he kissed you? And it's a given he saw your underwear! If you do what you usually do!" Sasumi started to pull her out of the bed.

"No! I don't want to go back! Sasumi!" She tried to stay on the bed but her friend grabbed all of her things and her and started out the inn. After saying goodbye to the inn keep she was dragged all the way to her friends house. She blushed and glowered at Kankuro who was sitting on the couch, it seemed that he was smug with himself.

"So that's what you look like when you get ready for bed... cute." He was grinning, she started to growl.

"Shut your pie hole!" She hurried upstairs and put on something less revealing. She stomped downstairs and folded her arms as her friend re-introduced everyone.

"Shock, this is Temari, Gaara's older sister. Temari, Shock." She stared at the blond headed woman from earlier and rolled her eyes.

"Pleasure." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Pleasure, sure." Temari snapped.

"Kankuro, Shock. Shock, Kankuro. Older brother of Gaara." She glared and snarled in Kankuro's direction.

"Filth, don't come near me and don't even _think_ about touching me." She kept her arms folded and rolled her eyes.

"Gaara, Kazekage... Shock. Shock, Gaara." Sumi then went to go sit down. "There are others but they aren't here at the moment. They'll be back tomorrow."

"What more siblings?" She groaned, just how many times have those kids parents fucked?

"No, they are some kids we picked up. They... they're like family though." Sasumi looked down.

"Oh. Ok." She turned and sat in one of the large chairs, it was quite a bit away from Kankuro so she was satisfied. "I'll go to bed early. You should too Sumi. I have some things to talk to you about tomorrow." She started to get up but was held down by Kankuro.

"Sorry but, we all- meaning me, my sister, my brother, and Sasumi- are going to a club tomorrow. So it'll take _all_ day for you girls to find an outfit." He smirked.

"What! Are you shoving me into the same category as them! No! I do _**not**_ do parties!" She put her hands into an X mark and stormed up the stairs.

"Just who does he think he is? Just saying that _I,_ Shokidenai-sama, will just go and throw myself at someone just because they offer to take me to a-" she gagged "_**Club.**_" She curled up into Sasumi's bed and fell asleep, in the morning she heard Sasumi's voice, just vaguely, calling for her to wake up. She didn't believe it but when she fell from the bed, sure enough, the voice was indeed Sasumi's.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasumi smacked her across the face.

"Get off of me fat ass! I'm not your Sensei! Whoever _that_ is!" Sasumi scowled, pushing her off. She rubbed her face.

"You didn't have to slap me!" She started to get dressed in jeans and a medium sized shirt, even at that size the shirt was too small. She shivered and brushed her hair.

"I'm making pancakes this morning, do you want a-" Sasumi blinked at her, she was grinning so widely it was almost scary.

"Can I help?" She was giggling.

"No, you might poison someone, especially Kankuro." Sasumi sighed and started to leave but stopped as Shock grabbed onto her. "I'm not letting you Shock."

"Pleease?" She started to wibble her bottom lip, clinging onto her friend.

"... Fine. But you have to wake up Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro." Sasumi finished getting dressed.

"How?" She cocked her head perplexed.

"Well, maybe _I_ should wake up Gaara. Throw things, jump on his bed, and hit him, to wake up Kank-"

"I am _not_ waking _that_ up." She folded her arms defiantly.

"Then Why did you say you would?" Sasumi sighed.

"I would have had someone else wake them up. Now how do I wake up Temari?" Her friend sighed and shook her head, Shock was so immature.

"Just knock on her door Shock." She ran outside as her friend went downstairs to prepare the kitchen and knocked on Temari's door. She then timidly walked over to '_It's_' door. She opened it and peeked inside, it was dark and there was a mirror and a jar of face paint, among the many desks, scrolls, and brushes. She went over to the jar and looked at it, just how much would a guy need? She rolled her eyes and walked over to Kankuro. She studied his clean sleeping face.

"He's handsome when he's sleeping." She let out a small smile and started to play with his brown hair, she gasped as his hand reached up and touched her face.

"Heh, so you don't think I'm disgusting?" He grinned and stretched as he sat up, he had let go of her face.

"You are disgusting!" She blushed brightly, she was prepared to slap him.

"Yesterday was an accident. I wasn't_ really_ going to kiss you again." He gave her a side glance. She blushed, still on the defensive.

"Oh? Is that so?" She folded her arms, she could feel her body tingling, she was ready to bolt if need be. He got up and looked at her, she was a few inches shorter than him, or so it seemed.

"...Yeah." He replied slow, she gulped, he let a hand snake around her back and he went closer. She slapped him.

"And what was that!" She growled, she went to the wall and got into a defensive position.

"Well, you _did_ come into my room. And I'm a guy. Am I supposed to think any different?" He shrugged off the slap, he was getting used to it.

"I don't care! Sumi told me to come and get you for breakfast! I-" She looked at what was on his desk as he turned on the light. "Where did- why do you have that?" There was a small pin resting there on the desk. It was red with a yin yang symbol on it.

"Well, I _was_ going to turn it in to the lost and found but I decided not to. Do you like it or something?" He wasn't very interested and picked it up. She snatched it from his hands and looked up at him angrily.

"This-this is my mothers. I thought- I thought it was in my pocket." She looked down sadly at the pin and clasped it tightly in her hands. "I-I lost the other to the pair when I was young..." She said quietly. She didn't even notice him walking closer, or his hand lifting up her face. It wasn't until his breath was on her face that she realized he was so close. She tried to jump back but her legs seemed frozen. She slapped him hurriedly and he backed away.

"Your guard is still up." He smirked, he was so close to giving her another kiss.

"Of course, you're a pervert." she went downstairs, pocketing the pin, making sure to keep it there.


	6. Chapter 6

He could starve for all she cared! She stomped into the kitchen, but changed her mood when she saw Sasumi was already half done preparing the food.

"I'll set the table then." She sighed, depressed, because of that, _that_, _**jerk**_ she wasn't able to help make breakfast. She set the table carefully, glancing over at Temari. She sighed.

"Sorry for being a bitch Temari." Temari just looked over at her as she apologized.

"Oh? Are you? Really?" Temari growled, obviously she was using sarcasm., she was reading something, maybe a magazine of some sort. She did look like the type to do some girly things, even if she looks like she could easily beat a grown man in a fight. Shock just turned her head and sighed, she blew it.

"Sasumi, can we have the talk after breakfast?" She looked down at her table, feeling a bit helpless.

"Sure, but- well- after that I have to go shopping for an outfit for the club. I promised Temari." Sasumi looked at her apologetically.

"F-fine... I-I'll go to the club then. But only because you're going." She blushed and puffed out her cheeks, she was _not_ going because she wanted to.

"Oh-ho! The oh so wondrous _Shokidenai-sama_ is going to grant everyone the privilege of being in the presence of her mighty self?" Sasumi mocked.

"Yes! That is exactly right." She grinned laughing loudly. She helped plate the pancakes and sat them down, Kankuro just walked down the stairs and looked at the pancakes.

"Mmmm, Pancakes." He sniffed the Air and rubbed his stomach sleepily.

"You were wide awake when I was in there... liar." She snarled, she moved her plate next to Sasumi's.

"Sorry, I get sleepy when I exit my room, but-" He walked over to her with a smirk on his face. "When there's such a cute girl in my room how could I resist?" He laughed and bent closer to try and give her a kiss, she grabbed his plate of pancakes and shoved it in his face. He caught the pancakes before they fell and frowned at her, she still had the plate in her hands. "That wasn't necessary."

"You aren't necessary. Go screw yourself please." She grabbed her plate and went into the living-room as Sasumi walked upstairs to wake up Gaara, she had a plate of pancakes in her hands for him. Turning on the Tv Shock began to eat, using her fork to cut her pancakes into bite sized pieces. She groaned as she heard Kankuro finish with his Pancakes, he was likely to come in here, she just concentrated on her pancakes but was surprised when he actually went upstairs instead.

"Ah..." She was curious about what he was doing. She finished her pancakes and went upstairs, she saw Sasumi giving Gaara a kiss, he was already dressed in that ridiculous outfit. "Leaving?" She asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Yes, now please go and leave. You saw Sasumi now get out. I don't like trespassers." He was holding Sasumi who looked up at him slightly upset.

"Gaara! She's my friend, she can stay as long as she likes!" Sasumi pushed him away slightly. "Anyway, Gaara, go. Go or else Kankuro will have to go for you, or you'd have to have to do a lot of paperwork if Kankuro doesn't go. I'll pick you up later to go to the club with us." Sasumi gave him a slightly soft smile and he had a face of disgust.

"I'm not going." He turned and Sasumi let out a sigh.

"Then I guess I'll just dance with some guy I don't know. Maybe he'd just sweep me off my feet. I was thinking of buying a really cute outfit today too." Shock smirked as Gaara's face began to twitch. He growled.

"Fine. Fine. I'm going. I'm going." He snarled. "But only to keep other men off of you."

"Oooh. You're a man I didn't know." Shock giggled as she went into Sasumi's bedroom. She grabbed her things and sorted them out. She held a hair band in her mouth for a few seconds and then used it to keep her hair back. Fixing her sandals she put on her small pack and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" It was Kankuro who asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No where, bug off." She sighed and he frowned.  
"Can't I know?" He asked, she didn't respond and just headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

She was sweaty, she had been working on her endurance for three hours now. She cricked her neck and then walked into Gaara's house. She had a water bottle in her hands and took a long heavy drink from it. She gasped when she finished and went upstairs. She tossed her things on Sasumi's bed, it seemed Sasumi was out. She went and checked all of the rooms, no one was there. She smiled and went into the bathroom, feeling confident that she wouldn't have to lock the door. She undressed, tossing her dirty clothes into a pile by the door. She took the hair band out of her hair and hummed, placing the tie into her mouth just to hold it there for a moment. She turned and looked at herself, she felt rather confident with her figure. She stepped carefully into the shower and grabbed the soap. As she bathed she hummed and sang a few off key notes, on purpose. The doorknob turned but it was too quiet for her to hear. She kept humming and singing off key, the thin clear shower curtain didn't do much to hide her figure. The shower curtain was pushed open and she let out a screech, she was in the middle of a off key note.

"Wh-what! You bastard!" She covered herself and threw the soap at Kankuro's face.

"H-hey! Watch it!" He put his hands over his face and then peeked from behind them, he had a smirk. "I was just seeing if you were still alive." She growled and scratched his face with her somewhat long nails.

"Pervert! Get out! I'm more than alive!" He was laughing as she kept throwing things at him. She was taking deep breaths as she was trying to calm herself down. She finished her shower and got into a towel. She walked over to her dirty clothes and picked them up. She walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Kankuro who was smirking.

"Get out of my way." She blushed as she brushed her hair from her face. He smiled and pushed her against the wall.

"I don't want to." He put his hands against hers and pressed himself against her. She shivered.

"Let go." she said sternly. "I said let go." He kept his position and smiled as he looked her in the face.

"I don't want to." he said quietly. He pushed his lips against hers, giving her a kiss, he grunted, his eyes getting wider as she kneed him in the crotch. He let go of her and backed away. He coughed and looked up at her. "What the hell?" He coughed out as he groaned.

"That should be my line! You stole another kiss from me!" She growled and slapped him across the face. She went into Sasumi's room and placed her fingers over her lips and gulped. She shook her head and got dressed. She took her dirty clothes and started to wash them. She looked behind her as she heard Sasumi returning with Temari. They had lots of bags and were giggling.

"Ah! Sasumi!" She got up and ran over to her friend. She had just finished putting up her clothes to dry. She grinned and looked at one of the bags. "What's that?"

"It's an outfit for you. You _are_ coming with us, aren't you?" Sasumi grinned. She looked at Sasumi and then at the bag.

"Um ok. Should I get ready?" She grabbed the bag and looked at the contents.

"Duh, we are leaving tonight though. You have to make sure the outfit looks good, while we still have time to go and take it back." She obediently went upstairs and changed into the outfit. She was very embarrassed when she walked down the stairs. It was a fashionable tank top, mini skirt, and plaid half jacket. She coughed and cleared her throat to get Sasumi's attention.

"Wh-what is this outfit?" She was so embarrassed, she flinched when she heard a whistle. It, of course, had come from Kankuro. She walked over and slapped him. She looked at her friend.

"You forgot the knee high boots." Her friend had a sinister look.


	8. Chapter 8

She looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Knee high boots? I'll break my legs in those!" She growled, but still, she obediently sat onto the couch and put on the boots. She folded her arms.

"May I go and change my skirt please? She asked pitifully.

"No, but you can go and put some shorts under them." Her friend had sighed and given in. She hurriedly went up the stairs and looked through her shorts, none of them were the right size. She was bent over and her ass could be seen.

"I keep getting nice views from you it seems. Nice thong." Kankuro chuckled, he was leaning against the door frame, a ridiculous smirk on his face. She lurched and got into a upright position. She turned around, her face was pink. She was glaring at him.

"What makes you so driven to harass me? Why are you so hell bent on it?" She growled, she wanted to know why she was getting this treatment.

"Well, for one you're cute-" He let out a chuckle, his gaze was warm when he looked at her. "And two, it seems you're just begging for attention." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Or am I wrong?" He wasn't surprised at the slap, he was getting used to them.

"You're wrong! You don't know how wrong!" She squirmed in his arms and he smiled.

"You're pretty weak aren't you?" He smiled, she just looked up at him with hate burning in her eyes. She just looked down and tried to do hand signs but she was too cramped and flustered to make them correctly. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.  
"If you do me a favor I'll let you go." She looked up at him suddenly but her eyes widened, he had tricked her. He placed one hand against her face and kissed her, he was taking advantage of her frail strength. She struggled and finally pushed him away after she hit him in the crotch.

"You're such a dick!" She yelled as loudly as she could. She wiped her mouth fervently to get his '_germs_' away. He leaned against the doorway, he was wincing a little, that was still a very soft spot after all.

"Give me a better reason! Why are you so hell bent on touching me!" She was practically screaming, her throat was starting to hurt. He looked at her seriously.

"Because you're lonely. I know how it would feel. So, I just want to help you get rid of that lonliness. You just need somebody in your life." He was quiet, and a bit thoughtful, if she wasn't careful, she just may think he's cute.

"I don't need anybody. Especially not a guy!" She growled and shoved him out the door. She placed her back against it and slipped down the back of the door. She had her face in her hands and was hiccuping.

"Why don't you let me get rid of that lonliness?" She could hear his voice muffled through the door.

"Because all men lie! They say they'll be with you and then they all die!" She wanted to hit the door but instead clenched her fists. She found a pair of tights and put them on, after taking off the boots. She put the boots back on and went out the window, it was a bit difficult to walk in the boots but she got used to it after a while. She shivered and looked over her shoulder, no one was following her. Good. She found a secluded part of the village and began to kick and punch as many things as she could to get rid of her emotions. Her eyes were turning a forest green. She sniffled and rubbed her nose. She felt a hand on her shoulder but when she turned no on was there. She just looked down at her feet and got to her knees and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

She looked like she was on something when she came out of the room. She forced her throat to clear by coughing and looked at Sasumi. Sasumi had been standing out in the hallway, they had known each other for so long it was almost like they had the same brain.

"You ok now?" Sasumi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah... I just-" She let Sasumi hold her close.  
"Shh- It's ok, yeah, I know it hurts you." Sasumi brushed her hair back and kept holding onto her, rocking her back and forth.

"I miss... I miss him." She rubbed her nose and looked up pathetically at Sasumi.

"Yeah." Sasumi gave a slight smile. "Take a shower and then get dressed, in something more you. Ok?" She nodded and went into the shower. She made sure to lock the door and was quiet, pausing during the shower to just stand and think. She was shocked awake by a knock on the door.

"Hey! Other people have to use the bathroom you know! You're wasting water!" It was Kankuro's voice. She finished the shower and scrambled outside the door, tripping, her wet hair falling into her face. She looked over at Kankuro who bent down to help her up. She pushed him away and fixed the towel and went int Sasumi's room to change. She was in Jeans and a medium sized shirt. Hopping down the stairs she found herself near the livingroom. She walked into it and saw Sasumi sitting on Gaara's lap, talking with him. She just stood there and looked down, she felt so out of place. She looked up shyly though as Sasumi called her over.

"Me and you are going to go to a cake shop, ok?" Sasumi pet her on the head and she grinned.

"Un!" She gave a happy reply and went to get her sandals on. She stopped by Kankuro and couldn't help but flip him the bird and stick her tongue out. She hopped back downstairs and followed after her friend.

"Did Gaara just get back from the office?" She asked, trying to be as chipper as possible.

"He's off of work for the moment, he's just stopping by to relax." Sasumi brushed her hair from her face. She looked down and then back up at her friend, a silly grin on her face.

"You like him a lot don't you?" She hopped closer to her friend, skipping next to Sasumi.

"Like? I'd rather say that I-I love him." Sasumi gave a slight blush but had a serious face on. She giggled.

"Ah, really? You _love_ love him?" She wanted to know just how important Gaara was to her friend.

"I _love love love_ love him." Each time Sasumi said love her face got even more red.

"Would you sleep with him?" She was serious, she wanted to know, Sasumi stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her.

"W-wh-what? I-I haven't-" Sasumi seemed a bit flustered and she sighed.

"I was just wondering, 'cause of how you say you _love love love_ lovehim." She closed an eye and looked at Sasumi as they started walking again. Sasumi seemed very embarassed.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Sasumi tried to change the topic.

"What would you do if Gaara asked you to sleep with him? Asked you to marry him? Asked you to have children with him ?" Sasumi stared at her in shock.

"Wh-why are you asking this?" She blushed a bit more.

"I want to know- what- what it's like to be in love." She looked down. "I want to know if you feel he's treating you right. I want to know if you think he'll be the one you want to settle down with. I want to know if you will be safe with him." She took Sasumi's hands in hers. "I only want the best for my best friend. I don't want anyone to have you if they don't deserve you." She gave a slight smile and then continued to walk towards the cake shop.

"Shock-" Sasumi sighed and looked down. "Shock. Just,-" Sasumi didn't know exactly what to say to her friend.

"He's the one. I'm sure. He can be a jack ass, but he means well. He loves me and doesn't want anything to hurt his villagers, his siblings, or me. He wants to keep me and everyone else safe." Sasumi looked down and gave a half smile to Shock. "Ok?" They were quiet as they walked the rest of the way to the cake shop.


	10. Chapter 10

The walk to the cake shop wasn't very far. As they arrived they were greeted and showed to a table. They were sighing but then glanced at each other and giggled. Sasumi was looking at her with a side ways smirk as they ordered their drinks.

"If you want to know what love is like then experience it." Her friend said as she sipped her white tea. She looked and stared at her friend, caught off guard.

"What! _Me_ in a relationship? I don't think so!" She said sternly and quickly. She shivered as someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked over and it was Kankuro.

"This _is_ my favorite shop." He smirked and sat down next to them. Sasumi looked at him with a eyebrow raised.

"Since when?" Sasumi said with an accusing tone. Kankuro gave a grin.

"Since I decided it was." He gave a smug look, he glanced at her and then at Sasumi. He let out a chuckle. "If it was just me and Shock it'd be looking like a _date,_ huh?" He was looking at Sasumi and pointing towards the door, telling Sasumi to leave, but he was hit in the side by Shock.

"You aren't allowed to use my nickname." She growled. "My name is Shokidenai Hanna. Call me that unless you want to get hit." She growled a bit more, but in a dignified manner. He just gave her a smirk.

"What if I'm beginning to like getting hit by you?" He grinned even wider and leaned closer. She pushed him away.

"Then you're a god damned freak." She snarled. He gave a small pout and looked at her.

"Aww, that almost hurt my feelings." He lifted up a cake and looked at it a smirk on his face. "I think..." He put the cake to his lips and held it there, he grinned at her. She looked at him suspiciously for a while. He quickly pulled her close, giving her a slight kiss, but more giving her the cake. She finished chewing the cake and glared at him. Getting up she slapped him and grabbed the tea so she could finish it. She took a few of the cakes to go and grumbled as she started to walk away. She could hear Sasumi saying something but didn't know what it was. Maybe she should just leave before the club and go back home? She got slower and looked down at her shoes guiltily, she couldn't leave Sasumi. She sighed and returned to Gaara's house and finished the cakes, she was lying on her stomach on the bed reading a potion/poison book. She was licking the frosting off of one of the small cakes when she heard the door open. She just ignored it but felt someone crawl onto the bed, she didn't think much of it, she was more interested in the book in her hands. She groaned as someone plopped onto her. She looked behind her and saw the not so familiar face of a plain Kankuro.

"Get off you bastard." She snarled as loudly as she could, her eyes were beginning to redden. Her eyes got wide and her body shivered as he placed a hand up the back of her shirt, she collapsed somewhat and stared at him dazed. It was as though his touch had turned off her brain. He grinned and couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he touched her neck to the small of her back. He let a couple fingers slide down from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. She shivered, it felt nice, calming. Her heart began to race, she looked at him as he kept sliding his fingers back and forth. She started to fall asleep.

"You... bastard..." She said quietly, her eyes closing, she fell asleep. She rested there on the bed as lie there, looking at her. He had a grin on his face. He looked over at Sasumi who was at the door.

"Well this is a surprise." Sasumi sighed and walked into the room. Kankuro grinned.

"I found a soft spot." He chuckled, he started to massage Shock's ears and she let out grumbles and started to stretch, she was only sleeping. Her arms latched out for Kankuro's legs. He kept grinning, softer though after a while until he was just looking at her with a small smile, not even noticeable, but his eyes were shining.


	11. Chapter 11

He had fallen asleep, slumped over, his hand on her back. She opened her eyes and wasn't fully aware until she realized that there was too much black in front of her, even if it was Sasumi there would be a bit more color. She jumped off of the bed and stared at him. She was breathing fast, what did he do during her sleep? She went into the shower and checked her body for any markings. She sighed when she realized she was clean. Her heart was still beating so crazy. She went into the living-room and sat on the couch, her feet were pressed together and she held her ankles. Sasumi was watching a movie with Temari.

"What are you guys watching?" She asked curiously. Temari looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Thirteenth Ghost." Temari sighed. She grinned widely.

"I_ LOVE_ thirteenth ghost! It's like, the best film EVER!" She squished herself between Temari and Sasumi. After a while the three of them were getting along, it turned out that Shock and Temari jumped at almost the same parts. They looked at each other after the movie ended and laughed.

"I'm not going to bed without a buddy taking me upstairs, that's for sure." She said happily as Temari ruffled her hair.

"God, what are you? A pansy? You're how old? Fifteen?" Temari laughed, but looked at the serious expression that Shock had.

"Ah, um-" She scratched her cheek, Kankuro had just woke up and was walking down the steps yawning as he stretched. "I'm 17, almost 18 actually." She gave a pathetic grin and Kankuro looked at her with a smirk.

"Funny, that's how old I am." He pushed his sister over so he could sit next to her. Temari groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Kankuro." Temari slapped the back of his head. "If you aren't careful you could be charged with Sexual assault. Dumbass." Kankuro gave an embarassed grin.

"Ooops?" He chuckled and got up to go into the kitchen, which was only a few feet away from the stair case. He got a ice cream cup from the freezer and sat back down next to Shock ,who immediately switched spots with Sasumi. She was looking at him suspiciously, as usual.

"What did you do?" She grumbled.

"What did I do what?" He said, chewing on the ice cream.

"What did you do to make me go to sleep? And what did you do while I was asleep." She narrowed her eyes.

"I would have kissed you but I ended up falling asleep to. So I didn't do anything, and I just rubbed your back like this." He put a hand on her back after he leaned over Sasumi and started to rub it. She started to collapse and fell asleep again. Kankuro grinned.

"Huh, barely even touched her this time." He smirked, Sasumi hit him in the chest.

"Stop that!" Sasumi growled at him, he just smirked some more and rubbed his chest.

"Woah, woah. Put away the fangs." He laughed. He lifted Shock up and took her into Sasumi's bedroom. He looked at her and smiled, he thought she was very cute. He knelt over and gave her a small kiss. She started to wake up and he blinked, but grinned. He left and went into his bedroom. He looked at himself in his mirror. He matter as well go to the club as well, maybe there he'd change her opinion of him? He undressed himself to his boxers and looked at himself. He had a nice physique, or so he thought, not too chubby but not too muscular. He looked at his neck, moving his chin around a bit. His face was clear, and so was the rest of his body. He looked through his clothes, he frowned. He just realized that he had an incredible amount of black clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

He had decided upon a pair of pants, a dark gray and fitting, instead of the usual black baggy pants. He looked around for a shirt, a hand on his chin, he was thinking deeply. He lifted a fishnet shirt and put that on, he looked at himself and gave himself a thumbs down. He changed the shirt to a black short sleeved shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror, this outfit was ok. He felt a little naked without his face paint but he could deal with it, he was trying to impress, and not get his ass kicked. He put on a pair of shoes instead of sandals and walked out of his room, he had his hands running through his hair. He saw Shock just standing in the hallway, she was exactly the person he wanted to see.

"Hey!" He grinned widely. "Do I look ok?" He grinned an expected a good answer. His face drooped when he heard her response.

"Your fly is open." She said calmly, pointing at his crotch. "It's disgusting, like you." She turned and walked away. He frowned, she could have at the _very least_ blushed a bit. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks!" he yelled after her, he zipped up his pants and slouched as he stomped down the stairs, he already was blowing it.

She was little embarrassed but she _had_ to tell him is fly was open, if she didn't tell him she was sure he'd be more embarrassed. She cleared her throat and sat on the couch, she was already in the club outfit. It was difficult to cross her legs without her underwear being seen, so she decided to go back upstairs and put on the pair of stockings. Taking off and putting the boots back on was a pain but she did it anyway. She walked back down the steps and was surprised that arms wrapped themselves around her. She frowned, she was already getting used to his arms around her.

"Kankuro, let me go. Now, or these boots are getting lost up your ass." She threatened, but to no avail. He kissed her neck and she felt her body shiver, that felt nice. "I said let go." Her face was red.

"I don't want to. And I'm a little upset. You so easily pointed out that my zipper was down. To a man that hurts, especially when it's the girl he likes pointing it out like she doesn't care." He kissed her neck again and this time she hit him in the knee. He groaned and held his knee as she backed away, he looked up at her face and couldn't help but smile.

"I got a reaction out of you." He laughed but groaned again as he was kicked in the other knee.

"You are such a molester!" She yelled, she stomped down the stairs. He smiled as she complained to Sasumi.

"Sumi! That guy, _that-that-_ that _thing! _Is just so- _**ugh**_!" She shouted. Sasumi looked at her as she sighed and shook her head.

"Shock, get over it. He's a guy. And he's going through _that_ phase." Sumi giggled. "Even Gaara is a bit like that, only he's more private about it." Sumi giggled even more as Shock puffed her cheeks out.

"That should be no excuse! It's so disgusting! How does he live with himself? I don't care if he's a guy! He should retain more pride for himself as a man and be able to hold his urges in! Why, if I was a guy I'd be able to!" She folded her arms. Sumi just gave her a sad look as she shook her head.

"Listen, Shock. If you were a guy... I'm sure, very sure, that you'd be wishing you were a girl." Sumi just gave a smirk.

"What? No way! I'd be free of periods!" She was stomping her feet but as Temari came down in a nice dress she was quiet. "Temari! You're so pretty!" She ran over and gave Temari a hug, Temari gave an awkward hug back.

"Th-thanks." Temari gave a small laugh. "I wish Shikamaru was here." Temari looked down as she blushed.

"Who?" She cocked her head and Sasumi pulled her closer.

"That's Temari's boyfriend. Currently, in this house, only you and Kankuro are single." Sasumi winked. "Make the best of it, Kankuro is a good guy usually." Shock just shook her head and was happy when they all decided to go pick up Gaara to go to the club, Kankuro trailed behind, holding onto a knee once in a while.


	13. Chapter 13

The club was very interesting, it had lots of light and music was coming out from the large open doors. She stepped inside and blinked, she was suddenly pulled aside by Temari.

"We forgot your make-up." Temari smirked and started to do some of Shocks make up, mostly just lip gloss. She blushed when it was done and hurried to find Sasumi. She smiled at Sasumi who was sitting and bugging Gaara.

"What's Mr. Pissy-pants upset about?" She giggled, Gaara just glared at her. Kankuro looked at her with a smirk, her lips seemed to be a little glossy, every now and then lights flashed onto her.

"He won't dance with me." Sasumi slumped onto the table. "Maybe I really will have a guy go and da-" Gaara grabbed Sasumi around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"You aren't leaving my lap." He growled, his facial expression was a scary one. Sasumi seemed used to it.

"And who's to say that?" Sumi snapped, she pressed Gaara's arms apart and got up. Sasumi looked at Kankuro. "Would you like to dance Kankuro?" Sasumi held out a hand for him. Shock just giggled and sat down where she could get out, but not be too close to either Kankuro or Gaara. Kankuro sighed and got up, he walked with Sasumi over to the dance floor and started to dance with her, he wasn't too happy about it. He wasn't surprised that Gaara stormed over and tossed him away, he did stumble a bit though. He just went back to sitting down and watched as those two danced, Gaara was particularly clumsy at first but he got used to it.

"And the right foot is born." She said mockingly, to no-one in particular, Kankuro smirked though at her comment.

"Are you saying he used to have two left feet?" He chuckled and looked at her, she was very cute. Definitely didn't look almost eighteen though.

"Would I say anything else?" Her gaze was concentrated on Temari, Sasumi, and Gaara. She didn't really notice him slip closer to her, but did notice his hand on her thigh. She blinked and looked at him. She did close her eyes slightly as he tilted his head and leaned in for a kiss. She jumped though as she heard a few 'ooooh~'s from a couple people who were sitting nearby. She blushed and separated from him, he growled under his breath cursing those who had ruined the moment. He looked back over at her.

"You almost let me kiss you." He said as though pointing out the obvious.

"Shut it you sod." She folded her arms and looked away, her face was red.

"I'd rather shut it with your lips." He pulled her close, she was squirming. "If you keep squirming I'll tickle you." She clammed up and then looked away.

"No tickling. Or else I'll hit you." She was serious about it.

"Everyone says that but no one does." He said with a smirk. He started to tickle her, his puppeteer fingers traveled over her stomach and she started to giggle and screech out, her eyes soon tearing up.

"S-s-stop!" She giggled, she punched him in the face and he rubbed his cheek. "Told you so." She giggled catching her breath. He stared at her and pulled her chin close. He gave her a soft kiss, his heart was beating pretty fast, he put his other hand on hers. When the kiss finished he grinned, his face was a little pink but you couldn't tell.

"You have... some lip gloss-" Shock pointed to his lips and Kankuro rubbed his face.

"Nice kiss, huh?" He grinned after he was done rubbing the lip gloss off.

"Shut up, that's a one time deal." She turned over to her side. She wasn't aware that Sasumi had seen the kiss and was grinning.

"Looks like another couple was born, huh Gaara?" Sasumi giggled to Gaara who was grumbling.

"I'd rather not see that happen." They continued to dance, occasionally trading kisses, Kankuro and Shock just sat facing opposite directions. A small smile on both their lips.


	14. Chapter 14 Slight Warning

Spending the night at the club was great. Gaara, Temari, and Sasumi were exhausted, Shock and Kankuro were quiet and the cold night air gently rustled their clothes and their hair. She grinned and as soon as they got home all of them crashed in the living-room. In the middle of the night they changed to go into bedrooms, half asleep Shocky followed Kankuro, and Sasumi was carried into Gaara's bedroom. Kankuro yawned and fell asleep, Shocky was on his floor. The next morning he felt something hard hit him in the face. He opened an eye and saw Shock with her shoe in the air. He was a bit curious as to why she was still dressed like last night, and curious about why she had her shoe in her hands and hitting him with it.

"Why are you in my room?" He yawned sleepily. "Breakfast already?" He smiled though, she really was cute.

"I want to know why I'm in your room too!" She yelped, she had the boot at the ready. He smirked.

"Ah, I think it went something like this. I suggested you let Gaara and Sasumi have some alone time and suggested you stay in my room because it's a bit further away from Gaara's room." He rubbed the back of his head. It seemed logical. She just kept sitting on the floor, panting heavily.

"You-You didn't touch me right?" He blinked, did she not remember last night? Maybe it was just a_ dream_ to her. Or was it a dream to him? He didn't know anymore. He got up and saw her expression. He looked down and blinked widely, his cock was starting to poke out from the gap for his boxers. That was why he didn't like them. He sighed and fixed the flap on his boxers, he had to close it.

"Technically you just saw my cock." He said seriously, as though he didn't care. She was busy gaping like a fish, he smirked. He wasn't surprised if that was the first time she saw a cock.

"I-It's small." She gasped. His eyes got a bit bigger and he frowned.

"Small? Small? It's normal size! What do you think all guys have one the size of a horse?" He frowned heavily at her, she could have humored him a little.

"I was raised around guys, after my father died that is." She folded her arms. "I am used to seeing them, but yours is one of the smallest." She turned her head and he growled. He pushed her down onto he floor.

"You can hit me, and yell at me, but why are you trying to insult my pride as a man?" He gave her a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth, her eyes grew wider. When the kiss ended she was gasping and staring up at him, a small string of saliva escaped their lips.

"You are the pervert!" She growled embarrassed. She tried to knee him in the crotch but he stopped her leg with his hand easily.

"I've been very nice you know. At least humor me." He said quietly, his expression and actions were much softer. "I like you a lot, hell I'd love it if you were my girlfriend but you hurt my pride as a man and almost always kick away my advancements. I want to be the one you'll want to be with always." He gave her a kiss and winced as she bit his tongue. She tasted his blood and felt her heart beating like crazy. She of course had lied, she was rarely near guys, other than her group, which she had left to find Sasumi. She didn't like this part of Kankuro. She looked up at him angrily after the second kiss ended.

"Let me go. I'll scream." She threatened him, he ignored it.

"You could scream. But the only one to care would be-" The door was thrown open by Sasumi and Temari. The two of them glared at Kankuro who was still pinning Shock down.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled at him. She lifted him up and he stared at his older sister. He blinked, he knew he was in trouble. Temari dragged Kankuro outside after forcing him to get dressed and began to hit him with her fan, she didn't want to destroy the house. Sasumi was busy making sure Shock was still fine, not injured in the least.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the day was hell, mostly for Kankuro, who was so bruised and beaten by the end of Temari's little 'spanking' that he felt he couldn't move. Shocky was sent out to do some simple Errands and he was looking at Sasumi, she seemed particularly angry.

"What? Stop looking at me like that." He grumbled, Sasumi just hit him. He winced, it was a tender spot that Temari made sure to hit hard.

"I can't believe you would do that to Shock! God! Shock isn't like a normal girl ok! She doesn't like to trust men! Because her dad died on her and everyone she's known abandoned her! She doesn't want that again!" Sasumi was yelling at him, he didn't really listen to a word she said, he just set his chin on his hand and leaned over, using the table as a prop to keep himself up. It was boring, he couldn't tease Shock when she was away.

"Well Hanna is cute, I don't see why she'd be afraid or anything, unless a man raped her or something." He said it plainly, he was just too bored.

"Her father _died_. In front of her! And everyone else in her village cursed her and discarded her and then they all died and she doesn't even know if there's anyone left!" Sasumi was throwing her arms around, as though that would show him just how important the situation was. He just looked at her.

"Then talk her into going out with me and we could rebuild her village." He said, he wasn't all the way there. He got a slap and heard Sasumi groan.

"You're hopeless. I'm going to tell Shock to go back home." She left and went to find Shock. He just gave a sideways smirk.

"Like she would go home." He smiled but felt someones fist on the back of his head. "Gaara!" He growled, rubbing at the back of his head. "You too?" He frowned.

"You did something stupid." He stared at his younger brother, he seemed to like being 'on top of the world'.

"Oh, really? Is it kind of like how you already had sex with Sasumi? Yeah, I know about that." He growled and Gaara got defensive, his face a bit red.

"What does that have to do with anything? We've been going out for a few years! We are allowed to have sex if we want to!" He gasped slightly but then regained his composure.

"Thanks for verifying you've had sex with her already." Kankuro rolled his eyes as his younger brother crossed his arms again, blushing even more. Gaara just turned and left, a little embarrassed he admitted that he and Sasumi have had sex. Kankuro he went back to sighing and saw Sasumi come back with Shock. He heard another noise, a familiar shout from a young girl, and another shout from a young boy.

"Kumi! Slow down!" was the boys voice. The girls voice was just giggling.

"Sorry Soku! You gotta catch me first!" A girl ran inside of the house, tripping and bumping into Shock. Shock just looked at Kumi and smiled. "Hello ma'am." Kumi dusted herself off and gave a bow, Soku came in and fixed his outfit, he bowed shortly after.

"Hello Ma'am." He said. Shock grinned at them.

"Are you Soku and Kumi?" She asked with a wider grin.

"Yep!" The two kids chirped. Shock took them upstairs and asked them all about their missions and they gladly obliged, acting out a few of the missions in front of her, the three of them became fast friends and Kankuro was busy moping because he was a bit lonely. He almost wished that morning didn't happen. He was still a little upset that she completely disregarded his cock. He rolled his eyes and then went upstairs. Kumi and Soku had left Shock alone and gone into their rooms.

"Hey." He said quietly. Shock ignored him and began to sort her things. He looked down and moved a bit, he was kind of jitter.

"Sorry." He said a little too loud. She just turned and looked at him. He blushed and looked away.


	16. Chapter 16

She was looking at him seriously. What word just came out of his mouth? Did she hear right?

"What?" She got up and looked at him, she folded her arms. It was a stance she was used to.

"I said I was sorry. Ok? I admit it." He leaned against the wall and his face was a bit more red. She almost wanted to crack a giggle.

"Is that so?" She looked at him as though he was disgusting; "You're sorry about what? You have to admit it before I accept the apology." She saw him gulp and tug at his shirt, was he really that embarrassed about it? She really wanted to giggle.

"Alright, I'm sorry that I pinned you to the ground this morning and kissed you. Is that an apology you will accept?" He glanced at her than moved his gaze.

"No. That's not an apology I will accept. Get on your feet and beg for forgiveness from _Shokidenai-sama_. Beg like the little filth you are." She gave him a hateful glance, She blinked when Sasumi walked into the door. Kankuro was away from the wall, he was about to protest.

"Well, _Shokidenai-sama_, aren't you teasing him a bit too much?" Darn it, she was so close. She sat on the bed and Sasumi sat next to her.

"You could have kept quiet I was _this_ close to getting him to be on the floor begging for me to accept his apology." She put her fingers close together and closed an eye, expressing how close she was.

"Wait, what?" He looked at the both of them, his face even redder. "Was that a fake?" He looked at her angrily, was she just about to make him do that for no reason? Why did he have to like a troublesome one?

"Yes, yes I was just about to make you look like an idiot for my own enjoyment." She crossed her legs. She gave him a smirk. He just frowned at her.

"So, do you, or don't you accept my apology?" It was his turn to fold his arms.

"I would never accept them. You're disgusting filth that doesn't even deserve to breathe." She said plainly. Did her words always feel like cutting knives? He frowned a little.

"Is that so? So now you're tainted by such a person." He got closer. "What does that make you?" He was now looking down on her, god was he pissed at her.

"Oh, I'm not tainted. We haven't had sex. Therefore I'm still pure." She got up and walked past him, patting his shoulder. "Nice try though." He ground his teeth, what the hell? He went into his room and picked up the brush that had his face paint on it. He decorated himself and when he was done he exited. "I'm going to go practice with my puppets." He growled. He didn't even know if that sounded human.

"Alright." Soku was sitting on the couch, his short hair was a light brown, he was looking at a complex scroll. Kumi was looking at it with him, seemed like they got another mission. He rolled his eyes, kids, why do they have them in the house? He looked for Shock's shoes and saw that they weren't there. Sasumi came up behind him and shocked him. He looked behind himself blushing just a bit.

"So-" He looked at Sasumi after he cleared his throat. "She's gone?" he finished putting on his sandals.

"No, she's not gone, well she is, but she isn't." Sasumi sighed shaking her head. "She went out to train for a little bit. She said that she'll be safe, she's making a fool-proof anti-kankuro emergency plan." ow, did that hurt him a bit. It always seemed Shock knew how to trip his trigger, and throw dirt in his gears.

"What would you think if I was a revolver?" He said quietly, Sasumi just gave him a curious glance.

"Huh/' she said simply. He just looked back up at her.

"If my feelings were a revolver, what kind of shape would you think I'd be in?" He asked serious, but somewhat afraid. She glanced at him and then thought for a moment.

"Just shut up. No deep thoughts for you, that made no sense." She left to go to her room.

"I'd be in pretty bad shape!" He yelled after her. "I'd have salt in my gears and a trigger ready to pull!" He kept yelling after her, he didn't think she's hear him. He plodded out to the training field. He saw that Shock was indeed there. He sat down and gave a half-smile. He blinked and then realized he went there to train. He watched her movements and decided to memorize them, he didn't know if those were part of the 'Anti-Kankuro' plan or not.


	17. Chapter 17 Slight Warning

He ended up just staring at her, his head resting on the back of his hand. He wondered just how she felt, aside from the _obvious_ dislike of his approaches. He sighed and started to train, he didn't want to look like he just went there to watch _her. _He trained vigorously for several hours, it wasn't even close to as successful as he wanted but he dealt with it. He sighed and placed his puppets back into their scrolls, he didn't really want to go back, he knew if he did he and Shock would be fighting over the shower. That conniving, evil being who stole is emotions. Evil bitch twisting him around her felt a kick at his back and turned around. It was _she_ whom he had just described. Yes, evil bitch who -damn she looked cute like that- her hair was a little messy, her skin slightly glistening with sweat. He bit his bottom lip. He wondered if she'd look even better naked. He let out an unconscious deep-throated growl he didn't get slapped and was surprised. Well, not really, she pushed him into the side of a building, he guessed that was good enough.

"Why were you there? I thought _things_ weren't allowed to go to training grounds." God damnit, how come she always knew how to hurt him?

"Shokidenai-" He growled, god damnit. He pushed her into an alley way. "I'm going to call you however I fucking like, everyone else can call you by your nickname but me. _Why ? _Is it because I hit on you? Or what?" He was staring her in the face, they were both exhausted, but he still over powered her.

"It's because it's coming out of _your_ mouth. You're filthy. You-" He kissed her roughly, he was going to shut her mouth one way or another. They were both out of breath from the kiss.

"What was that about me?" He looked at her seriously, she looked at him as well, her face red.

"I said you're filthy." She spat out, it was a little quiet and indecisive.

"A shower could fix that." He slipped a hand up her shirt and she slapped it away. He smiled, she was still very cute.

"A shower couldn't fix your filthy existence." She turned her head and pouted, he just grinned.

"Your face doesn't say that, I think it says that you like me too." He was smiling, it was a toothy grin. He let her go and wrapped her hand up in his. She tried to tug it away but remembered that it would probably get injured again.

"Let me go." She was still avoiding his gaze.

"Not in the least." He smiled and walked her home, he was glad he was holding her hand. She didn't protest much and as soon as they got back they looked at the empty living-room. He let go of her hands and looked for any siblings, or Kumi, or even Soku. They were almost teenagers but still, he didn't want to do anything inappropriate with them around he'd get hit all over again. He looked for Shock next and frowned, she must have went into the shower first. He smirked though. He went into the bathroom, it was easy to unlock doors, especially one that you've unlocked time and time again. He smiled as he saw Shocks' figure from behind the clear shower curtain. He got undressed, quietly, and climbed into the shower behind her. He chuckled in her ear and she gasped, tried to hit him but he grabbed her arm. He licked her ear after he grabbed both her arms, it was too slippery to kick him, she was immobile. He smiled a bit more.

"Shock, you're so cute. Much cuter in the nude." He chuckled and looked at her naked body. He actually liked her small breast. He wrapped one hand around both her wrists and fondled one of her breast. It was surprisingly squishy for how small it was. He was fascinated by her body, he couldn't resist touching every inch that he could, with the exception of her vagina, he decided to leave that for later. He smiled at her, her face was beginning to get even pinker, he felt her body shake.

"You aren't going to fall asleep on me are you?" He smiled and she slumped up against him, her body completely useless against his touches.


	18. Chapter 18 Slight Warning

She gave up running away from him. It was impossible, he was always going to catch her. She looked up at him, a helpless gaze. She noticed his face was blushing a bit and he let go. She looked at him and grabbed a wash cloth, she couldn't resist slapping him across the face with it. He rubbed his face and looked at her, she started to wash her body and felt his eyes travel all over.

"Get out you perv, you have to wait your turn to take-" She looked towards the door, she heard voices, it sounded like Sasumi. She blushed even more and looked at him. "Get out! Quickly! Or hide! God I don't want to be seen with you like this!" She slapped him a couple of times and he rubbed his cheek. He rolled his eyes. He got dressed and snuck into his room, he was a little upset. He groaned, he laid on his bed, he squeezed the air with his hands and then looked at them. Her ass was so nice. He bit his bottom lip. Damn. So close. He could have nearly fucked her and he knew it. He kept a towel around his waist and when he heard Shock get out of the bathroom he walked out, he headed into the bathroom and took one. He grumbled as he was getting dressed, he walked downstairs afterward, still grumbling.

"You ruined it." He whispered to Sasumi. Sasumi just looked at him, she had Shock go and get something after she exited the shower and got dressed.

"Ruined what?" Sasumi was lying on the couch, a magazine in her hands.

"I could have ha-" he got quiet as Soku and Kumi returned home. He grumbled, he couldn't yell at Sasumi now.

"What did I ruin? What could you have done?" Sasumi got up she was curious. "Does it involve Shock?" She put the magazine down and studied him.

"Yes, yes it does involve Shock, and it involves se- sesame seeds." He saved himself as Kumi ran through in front of him, what was she doing? He grumbled. He motioned for Sasumi to go outside.

"What? I don't want to finish that sentence. Finish it for me." Sasumi was looking at him seriously, he felt a little more embarrassed to explain it outside, where everyone could hear but Soku and Kumi weren't outside.

"I could have had _sex_ with her! I was _so_ close!" He whispered loudly. Sasumi's eyes got wider.

"Really now? You could have almost had sex with _Shock _?" She chuckled and shook her head. "You are so dead once I tell her you were aiming for sex, if she doesn't already know it." He looked at Sasumi and started to panic a little.

"Damnit! Help me get her! I want to be with her! I want her to need me, to want me! Not keep running and being so distant!" He punched a wall just as Shock came back from the chores. She had groceries in her arms, she seemed to be humming something. He watched her hips as she walked inside, the door was opened by Sasumi.

"Can't you help her gain more interest in me?" He was beginning to plead. "It's torture, one moment she's hitting me with her boots, and the next she's letting me kiss her. " He had his face in his hands. He sighed. Sasumi just smirked.

"Nope, I'm going to watch and see how this turns out." Sasumi chuckled and went upstairs to go and flip through the magazine. Kankuro just walked inside and stared at Shock like a helpless puppy.

"Hey, Shock, will you go out on a date with me?" He asked calmly. She didn't even turn to listen to him, maybe she was actually very angry about what he did? He groaned.

"Shock, answer me. Please? It's an easy yes or no question." He got up and put his hands at her waist. She turned around and smacked him with the movie that was in her hands. He flinched, it actually hurt, his cheek was cut a little and he winced a bit more. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Shock. Answer me." He sighed, he felt her soft hand on his face and opened his eyes to look at her. He blushed a little, her face had concern on it. He cleared his throat. "Answer me. Please?" He kept getting ignored and she pushed herself out of his arms. He grumbled. Well he felt like a loser. She didn't even get fazed by his confession, well, half confession, his actions seemed to give enough confessions on their own. He followed her into Sasumi's bedroom and grumbled."Shokidenai Hanna, I'm asking you out. Now answer me." He blinked as she turned, the look she gave him sent shivers down his spine. He almost couldn't resist it. He smiled as she walked closer, he hoped she'd say yes.


	19. Chapter 19

She brushed her hair from her ear and removed the plugs from them.  
"What did you say?" She rubbed her ear as though trying to scratch the inside. His jaw dropped and he looked at her disappointed.

"You didn't hear a single word I've been saying?" He sighed, she shook her head.

"No, I've been tired of your talk. So I decided to use these ear plugs. Very nice, can't even hear you." she got closer and pulled a bandage out of her pocket. She also had some disinfectant next to her and swabbed it, after she grabbed a paper towel, over Kankuro's cut. He just looked at her and pouted, did she really not care? Or was she teasing him? He leaned in and looked at her in the face, she didn't pay attention, she was busy looking down at her pack, which was in her hands, searching for something.

"I want you." He was serious, his heart was aching, it was almost as if she didn't care at all.

"_Oh,_ What a coincidence. _I_ want you too..." She looked up at him with a sly grin. He smiled, he was pretty happy. "_Not._ If anything I _want you_ to _leave_" She turned after slapping the band-aid on his cheek. He frowned, there she went again, throwing sand in his gears, yet pulling the trigger.

"You're breaking me you know!" He called out, he really was hurting. He went to go and sulk around the village, kicking rocks now and then. He knew he was wrong in going after her the way he was. Maybe friends first would be best? Ah, he didn't know, and he really, _really_, did care. He sighed and felt like he was in a deeper slump than before. At least he got _somewhere_ today. He decided to go to the leaf village, he had a few chores to do over there anyway. He had to pay Naruto and Sakura back for helping him some time ago. He trudged back to the house and got prepared to leave. He didn't really even say words when he left, it was more grunting and groaning. He plodded out of the village and started on his way to the leaf village. It wasn't all that hot, not to him anyway. He got there after a week and relaxed at an Inn. He was busy fanning himself at a hot spring, he thought about everyone back home.

It was very quiet back over there; Sasumi, Shock, and Temari were all happily chatting and would spend a few 'girls nights out' while Kankuro was away. There were a lot more freedom and it seemed to help Gaara's mood as well. Kumi and Soku both spent time with Shock, learning about a lot of things, sometimes they'd even learn how to make poison that would paralyze a person's body within minutes. They were happy, it'd help out their missions a lot, and most of the time it was out of common grass and weeds that they'd easily find in a forest, which they travel to now and then. Sasumi kept trying to talk Shock into going swimming in one of the rivers she found, somewhere in the middle of the leaf village and the Sand village. She eventually succeeded after threatening Shock with telling Kankuro false feelings. Shock was currently sitting in the freezing river water, chattering away, she was so cold. "H-h-h-hot sp-s-s-spr-spring!" She shivered and jumped out, she was in her underwear and bra, she sneezed and coughed. "C-c-c-c-c-cold." Sasumi just laughed and was fine, lying in the water, her face was resting just above the water.

"You just have to get used to it." Sasumi mocked. Shock kept shivering, wrapping herself in a towel. She glanced, her teeth chattering.

"You'd have to be insane! I need warmth when bathing or swimming!" She shivered and rubbed herself even more with the towel.

"Then go to the Leaf village and go in a hot spring you whining baby! Maybe you can invite Kankuro with you." Sasumi winked at her as she decided to sit in the river instead.

"N-n-no!" She stuttered more out of shock than coldness. "I wouldn't! That was a one time problem!"

"Problem you say?" Sasumi walked over to the edge and lie down, kicking her legs out of the shallow river. "I heard from Kankuro though that he was '_**So**__ close to having sex_' with you." Sasumi laughed at Shock who was getting red in the face.

"Oh shut it. I-i didn't want it." She pouted and looked away. She actually wouldn't mind his warmth right now, she was freezing.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Sasumi questioned her.

"I'm Positive." She affirmed, she was no way near liking him. Well, she thinks so. Maybe?


	20. Chapter 20

She was pacing Sasumi's room when they got back from the river side. She had a dilemma on her hands.

"_Do I like him? I don't know. _He_ is so strange, I mean, he's so inconsiderate, he's probably like every other lust driven demon out there._" She thought, it was so complicated. _"Well, there could be '_good'_ things about him. I mean, he's cute, when he wants to be, and he can be sweet but-"_ She stopped in her tracks. Maybe she actually did like him, straight from the beginning? Maybe she's just trying to run away from her emotions? She frowned. No, she'd fight her emotions, not run and hide like the pathetic person she is. She slammed her fists onto the table and looked at a stuffed animal, it was one she went out and bought, she tends to buy things on impulse. The doll was cute, it was a rabbit ninja with a hood on. It looked surprisingly scary but very cute. She cleared her throat.

"Hello, I-I-I-I-" She gave up trying to confess, using the rabbit still didn't work. She puffed out her cheeks. She instead got dressed in something she'd wear to a planned fight and went to the training grounds. She fought as roughly as she could, beating and kicking at everything that was thrown at her. She was exhausted when she finished and she returned to the house to take a shower. It was a shorter shower than usual and after she got dressed she fell asleep on the couch in the living-room. A week passed by calmly, she would eat breakfast and go and train until dinner, take a shower, eat, and then pass out in either the living-room or in Sasumi's bedroom. It was during one of her naps that Kankuro had returned, Soku and Kumi were bothering him about stories of Naruto and Sakura. He grumbled and sighed, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw that Shock was sleeping defensively in the living-room. He grinned and then remembered Soku and Kumi were next to him. He groaned.

"Soku, Kumi, can you go upstai-" They were beaming up at him, he felt uncomfortable with their looks.

"You just wanna be with Shock-san, huh?" They giggled. He frowned, were they right on the mark, well, almost.

"Upstairs, marching, on the double." He pointed upstairs, they giggled and ran up the stairs. "That's not marching!" He yelled after them. He went over to the couch and stared at her. He felt the satin top, it was soft, but then again, it was satin wasn't it? He knelt down and looked at her neck, there were a couple moles on it, he hadn't noticed them before. He began to trace her back and he saw her shiver. She rolled over and he saw her face, he grinned, she was definitely cute while sleeping. Gently he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. She woke up just as the kiss finished. She rubbed her eyes.

"Privacy much?" She mumbled tiredly. He just smirked.  
"Nah, I'd rather not give you that." He slipped a hand up the satin night shirt and realized she had no bra on. He blinked and smiled. "You're rather vulnerable aren't you?" He chuckled. She just gave him a tired stare.

"Ah, you being so calm about it isn't fun anymore. Am I turning into a masochist?" He chuckled and pet her. She closed her eyes and he thought she was asleep after a while. "Hmph, and you said that I was actually kind of cute when sleeping. You're sexy." He smiled but stopped when she opened her eyes again.

"It feels good." She said quietly, she pulled one of the pillows up to her mouth, hiding most of her face.

"Huh?" He was a bit startled. "What feels good? Me petting you?" He stopped petting her and he saw her eyebrows lower in a sad look. He went back to petting her and her eyes expressed happiness.

"Mmmhmm." She said, slightly muffled by the pillow.

"You're driving me insane." He sighed. He plopped himself down onto the floor and continued to pet her head. She fell asleep like that and after a while his arm got exhausted. Soku and Kumi had been spying from the staircase and were giggling. They ran upstairs, they just _had_ to tell Sasumi that Kankuro and Shocky were getting along.


	21. Chapter 21

He had fallen asleep, yet again, while petting her. The soft thud of the pillow and the sound of Soku and Kumi's giggles woke him up. He looked at them and then at Shock. He frowned.

"Soku, Kumi. Go prepare for another mission." He sighed. He lifted Shock up, she'd get sick if she just laid there on the couch sleeping. He carried her up to Sasumi's bedroom and that's when he started to pet her forehead again. He noticed her forehead was a little warm and placed his forehead against hers.

"A fever?" He thought a loud. He went downstairs to get a thermometer and took her temperature. She really did have a fever. It was a small one but a fever none-the-less. He got some medicine for her and looked at her, she didn't seem like she was going to wake up any time soon. He took some water and the pills into his mouth and then fed the pills and water to her as she laid there. She swallowed the pills and water successfully and he watched her take a few deep breaths. He pulled a chair over to the bed and only got up to get a container of freezing water and a wash cloth. He placed it on her forehead and fell asleep in the middle of the night slouched in the chair. Sasumi returned from a small trip to another part of the sand village and gasped at what she saw. After she got over the slight shock she smiled.

"Heh, how cute." She giggled quietly. "He's playing nurse." She took a blanket from the closet in the halls and then wrapped it around Kankuro's shoulders. She went to Gaara's room and looked at him.

"You wouldn't believe what your brother is doing." She laughed, she was leaning against the door frame and Gaara was doing paper work. He was hunched over and didn't even look up. He just grunted as a reply.

"Oh come on. Guess." She frowned, he wasn't a cheery person but he could at least guess.

"Fine." He sighed and turned around to look at her. "He's finally fucked your friend." He had the aura of not caring, not even a smidgen.

"No! He's taking care of her because she's sick!" She sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked over to Gaara. She kissed his neck after wrapping her arms around him. "Stop being so mean to them. He's your family and she's my best friend. Can't you _pretend_ to be nice?" She gave him a pleading look. He sighed and rolled his eyes this time.

"I _am_ pretending to be nice. Can't you tell? I haven't killed either of them yet." He was looking at her seriously.

"Why can't you show your kind side to them, like you show me?" She began to pretend to cry. Gaara's eyes got wider and he moved so that he could hold her.

"I don't love them. I've only felt, and will only feel, any love towards you. I was left alone and I won't be alone. Because you are by my side." He whispered into her ear. He gave her a kiss on the neck and she giggled.

"Stop that. Jerk." She giggled a bit more as he kept kissing down her neck. The giggles turned into small moans and he moved her to the bed. He pinned her down and started to take off her shirt. He had a devious smirk on his face.

"Yeah well, if I _am_ a jerk. Why would you be with me?" He laughed She just looked up at him with a slight pout.

"Because jerks are sexy." She whispered. She pulled him close for a kiss and they were disrupted by a knock on the door. Gaara growled and got up, his shirt was half unbuckled. He looked down at Kumi who was holding a scroll.

"Gaara, This mission... it's too low-level. Why did you give it to us?" She cocked her head curiously, Soku walked up behind her and blew on her neck teasing her. She turned around and smacked him.

"Soku I told you stop!" Gaara couldn't help but smirk. Soku was beginning to realize he was in love with Kumi. He then stopped smirking and paid attention to Kumi's question.

"It's given to you two because there aren't any high level missions for you. Now deal with it. I was busy, go back to cleaning your swords or training or something." He started to close the door bot Soku stopped it.

"Gaara-san. You do realize we may be _kids_ but we _still_ know what you're trying to do in there." Gaara scowled, there was almost_ nothing_ you could run past Soku.


	22. Chapter 22 WARNING MATURE WARNING

He just looked at Soku and then turned after he shut the door. He locked it behind him. He grumbled.

"Sometimes, I wonder how old Soku _really_ is." He sat at his desk, somewhat slumped over. Sasumi was frowning at him.

"Well?" Sasumi was looking at him, she was rather upset he just went up and quit. "That's it? No sex?" Gaara sighed as he looked at her.

"I'd _love_ to. But Soku knows, and I don't want to give him any ideas. He _is_ a teenager now." Sasumi just rolled her eyes at Gaara. She got up and sat on his lap.

"Either he's going to deal with listening to us have sex, or he's going to listen to you being angry for a few weeks." She had a hand placed on the side of his face. He looked at her perplexed.

"Why would I be angry?" He asked, he was honestly curious. She smirked.

"Because, I'll go on a trip with Shock so that you know _exactly_ how I feel right now." She trailed her fingers up his chest. "So. Will we continue or no?" She was smiling. Gaara just looked at her and sighed.

"You aren't going anywhere, especially not with that bitch." He picked Sasumi up and carried her to the bed. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. They have had sex a few times, it wasn't that strange, at least, not really. He stood in front of her completely naked after a minute or two and she giggled. She rolled over onto her belly and smiled at her, resting her head on her hands, her elbows on the bed. He frowned.

"What?" He got onto the bed and flipped her back over, he frowned, she still had her clothes on. "Get undressed already." He kept hearing her giggles. He just looked up, his face started to get red. "What is it damnit!"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that... it's always so strange." She let out a louder giggle. "You look so different naked and it just makes me want to giggle." She smiled and placed her hand on his cock, it sent a small shiver down his spine, his face was pink.

"Just get undressed already. I'm waiting." He was poised over her, he was already ready to fuck her. She finally pulled off her shirt and pants. He bit his bottom lip, a grin was on his face. He let a hand swiftly unhook and pull off her bra. He decided he'd tease her first, she already teased him plenty. He lowered his mouth down to her breast and sucked on one of her nipples. He heard her small moan. He smirked and had a hand fondle the other breast. The sounds were very tempting, he just grinned and pulled off her underwear and gave her nipple a farewell lick and smiled at her. Her eyes were closed and she was already panting slightly.

"Hmph, and he thinks that bitch is attractive." He said thoughtfully out loud. He gave her a slight lick on the cheek and then started to thrust into her. She let out loud moans but he stifled them with kisses. It was a fight for dominance between their tongues, there was no winner, neither would give in. He licked his lips when the kiss did end and smiled at her, he was still thrusting, he wrapped one arm around her and had the other hand rest on her breast, fondling it. He was beginning to grunt, it was a little tiring to have sex, but he was determined to last. He kissed her again, still no winner emerged from the battle of tongues. They weren't aware that while they had sex Shock was just getting up. Shock looked around and saw Kankuro sitting there by the bed, she didn't know what was going on. She got up and saw the wash cloth fall from her forehead. She moved it from her lap and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She went into the bathroom and threw up, she then leaned over and made sure she didn't have to go pee. Her body felt numb. She finished using the toilet and flushed it, the stench of throw up was thick but she opened the window to the bathroom to air it out. She washed her hands and as she returned to Sasumi's room she heard the sounds she missed. She placed her ear against Gaara's door and gasped, she couldn't believe it.

"Sasumi?" She breathed out, she felt ill all over again but Kankuro had caught her. He just gave the door a quick glance and took her into his room. It was cooler and further away from Gaara's room so it should improve Shocks health. Shock fell asleep against Kankuro, curled up in his bed.


	23. Chapter 23

She woke up in the morning, she was being held by Kankuro. She yawned widely and when she realized that his arm was around her, really realized, she nearly jumped. She fell to the floor, she was so dizzy. She saw Kankuro get up and he leaned over and lifted her up into his arms.

"You're sick, you should sleep." She didn't remember last night, she had such a headache.

"I'm not... tired anymore." She yawned and he gave her a kiss, she just accepted it, she leaned into his chest and fell back asleep, he smirked.

"Not sleepy my ass." He picked her up and took her into the kitchen and got her some medicine, she was sleeping soundly in his arms. Sasumi walked down the steps, her hair was a mess and she was in a large t-shirt. She yawned and he sighed.

"Have a fun night last night? The whole neighborhood could have heard you." He got out a few cups out for tea, when Shock got up he'd warm her some, but he thought Sasumi might need a cup of tea. He handed her the cup and started the kettle. She stood tiredly waiting.

"Oh yeah?" Sasumi yawned, she looked at Shock who was in his arms.

"How is Shock? Is she doing ok?" She ruffled Shock's hair. Shock just yawned and nibbled on Kankuro's neck.

"She's doing good, she woke up a little while ago but then fell asleep. She heard you having sex last night. I don't think She remembers though, or else she'd have a fit, I think." He situated her around so that he could make the tea and took Sasumi's cup and poured her some. She thanked him and went to go sit in the living-room.

"I bet Shock nearly died when she found out that I was going out with Gaara." Sasumi laughed.

"Why?" He sipped his tea, Shock was in his lap, he wanted to make sure that she was ok, he didn't want to leave her unattended. He looked at Sasumi curiously. "I mean, why does she dislike, er... what's up with her?" Sasumi glanced at him tiredly.

"Her dad died, in the middle of a fire. Someone sent assassins after him and he protected her but it cost him his life. She's afraid to love someone because she believes they'll die after she does love them." She held the cup calmly in both hands and sipped them.

"What about her mother? And there are tons of kids like that." He looked at Sasumi who kind of gave a sad smile.

"Her mom died after she was born, during childbirth. It was too difficult. Her mother was a very weak woman, or so I've heard. She's... she was kicked out of her village because the villagers believed she promoted evil, or bad things, even though she hasn't done anything to them. And it hurts her to think that someone could be that cold. She's afraid to open up. I bet she was heart-broken when I disappeared. I thought I would hurt her, but it turns out that he only way I hurt her was by leaving her alone again." Sasumi finished the tea and looked over to see Gaara walking sleepily down the steps. He grabbed himself some tea and sat in the living-room. He just grumbled his hello.

"Well, thanks for telling me about her." He got up and took Sasumi's cup and went to go wash them. He finished after a while and went upstairs. He then realized, hell, he could have just made a copy of himself and left the duplicate upstairs. He shook his head. Oh well, she was soft and she was very comfortable in his arms. Or at least he hoped so. He placed her on the bed and laid down next to her. He didn't even flinch as she wrapped her arms around him. He turned his head and looked at her in the face, she was starting to wake up.

"Good morning." He gave her a kiss and she yawned.

"H-hello... my head hurts." She rubbed her eyes and looked at him sleepily.

"You're sick, you probably still have a fever." He made a clone and sent the clone for some medicine and tea. When the clone returned he gave her the medicine and she drank the tea.

"Th-thanks a lot." She gave him a grin and rested against him. He was smiling, maybe her being sick wasn't so bad.

"I like you..." She whispered. He blinked and looked at her.

"You like who? Me?" He pointed to himself but she had already fallen asleep. He frowned. Damn, he was so close.


	24. Chapter 24

Soku and Kumi ran into his room, he turned around quickly and growled.

"Soku! Kumi!" He said loudly. "How many times have we told you to knock! What if I was getting dressed?" He was making sure Shocks temperature was down. The two giggled.

"Would you _really_ be getting dressed in front of Shock-san?" They giggled even more. "I mean, you aren't even her _boyfriend_. So why would you do something like that?" They both just giggled. Kankuro was busy frowning.

"Ok, whatever. Just what do you want?" He mumbled a few curse words under his breath, he sat on his bed and placed Shocks head into his lap, she seemed to be comfortable so he left her head there.

"Sumi told us to tell you that Gaara says that he's angry with you." Soku and Kumi giggled. He just frowned.

"What?" He was completely confused. "If Gaara's angry with me he can just tell me. Now get out. You don't want to get sick right?" He tried to shoo them away. They turned and grinned.

"I guess being in love makes you too stupid to get a cold then." They giggled before they left the room. He frowned, blushing a little bit.

"S-shut up." He said very late. He went and got a new wash cloth for Shock and then sat on his bed. He was just looking at her. She woke up a little while later and he smiled at her.

"Evening." He pet her forehead and she closed an eye. She just gave a small yawn.

"Eve'ning." She said quietly. She sat up, she felt much better and stretched. "I feel healthy enough to run a two mile track." He pushed her down onto the bed.

"No you don't. You stay right here in bed. You're still sick. It's only the medicine talking." He said calmly.

"Than is it only the medicine telling me that I like you?" She asked innocently. He blushed and looked away.

"Well, no I'd like to hope not." He looked down at her, she put a hand up and caressed his face.

"You're not wearing your stupid face paint." She smiled. "You look good without it." He blushed just a little more and cleared his throat.

"It started coming off so I decided to wash my face." He leaned against his wall. "I- I'm not really used to my face. I guess it's because I've painted it for so long." He scratched his cheek. He was busy concentrating on anything other than her smug smile. She was too cute for him to handle. His eyes grew wide as he felt her lips against his. He blushed.

"Th-that was the first time you've kissed me." He didn't realize just how awkward it was to have someone kiss you. He kinda felt like he understood her a little bit now. He looked down at her blushing. She rested her head back into his lap and fell asleep. He just looked away from her, a hand over his mouth. He didn't notice that sasumi was sitting just outside of the window on one of the few trees in the village. Sasumi was giggling a little bit . She decided to use that incident as black mail later. She just sighed and stretched and returned inside the house. She was done for the day, completely free.


	25. Chapter 25

Sasumi smugly walked into the house. She was grinning ear to ear. She heard someone plod down the stairs and wasn't surprised that it was Kankuro. He had Shock in his lap, as usual. Shock was still sleeping and Sasumi smiled at her.

"I'll take over. You need to rest right?" She grinned, she was trying to see if he'd give Shock up. She grinned even wider when Kankuro just walked past her.

"No, I'm fine." He was blushing a little, he was still embarrassed about the kiss. He cleared his throat.

"She's getting better. She'll probably be back to normal in a day or two." He tried to keep his voice even, it did change a little when he was embarrassed or excited. Sasumi giggled.

"Kanky is in love. Kanky is in love. Kanky is in love." Sasumi started to sing. "L. O. V. E." She grinned at Kankuro's red face. He cleared his throat again. He opened his mouth to speak but Soku and Kumi walked into the room, they had grins on their faces.

"Kankuro and Shock, sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" They sang in tune together. Kankuro's face was even redder.

"I'm going back into my room." He went back into his room, Shock still in his arms. He looked at her blushing.

"Like we'd even get married or have babies." He muttered. It was likely that the medicine was making her delirious. He just sighed. "Fuck my luck." He muttered. He pet her head and she mumbled something in her sleep. He got up and looked at his face in the mirror. He always thought that he had a normal fac,e well, ok. He always thought that he had a decent face. He didn't see how she could think he was cute. It was boring so he started to make faces at himself in the mirror, he didn't notice that Shock had woken up and only noticed when he heard her giggles. He had drawn on his face a little to make the faces stranger. He looked at her and he blushed when he remembered the face paint. He took it off and then walked over.

"Are you doing ok?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"I feel much better. Thank you." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for taking care of me." He blushed and looked down at the top of her head. He looked away and put a hand on the top of her head. He had one arm around her.

"It's ok... um... I feel, like an idiot for asking this but." He cleared his throat. "Will you go on a date with me?" He closed his eyes, poising himself for denial. He didn't hear anything and opened an eye. He was looking at her face to face.

"I guess." She titled her head a little in thought. He wanted to smile, he was still blushing, he hid his excitement. I guess' weren't good enough.

"Well, of course it'd be after you're all the way better but-" She put a finger to his lips.

"I'm not an idiot. I know you mean after I get better." She let go of him and he let out a small pout. Now he felt stupid.

"Where would the date be?" She turned to him after walking a ways away. He thought for a moment.

"I don't... know. I'll think about it." He looked at his wall and sat down on his bed.

"Ok. You think about it." She left the room and as soon as his door clicked he pumped his fist.

"Yes!" He was laughing, he was so happy. He had a smirk on his face. He fell back onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Maybe all those advancements did pay off. He grinned and fell asleep. He felt like he needed it.


	26. Chapter 26

He had a bounce to his step as he walked down to dinner. He was in such a good mood. Sasumi gave him a look and he just couldn't help but grin.

"You're scaring me. Stop smiling." Sasumi fixed all of the plates and refused to give Kankuro his until he stopped smiling. It took him a while, rubbing his face to try to stop smiling didn't work so he decided to just take a few deep breaths.

"Can I eat now?" He held out his hands, ready to take the plate. Sasumi just placed it into his hands when Shock walked downstairs. She was tired, she had taken a nap and just woken up. His smile came back and Sasumi swiped the plate back from him.

"Shock... do something to make him stop smiling." Sasumi sighed, Shock just looked at him as she brushed her hair with her fingers. He couldn't help but imagine what those hands could do.

"It's off." She simply said, his brain connected it to the date and immediately felt depressed, he lowered his head, damnit. She was a tease again. Sasumi placed the food in front of him and he ate it slowly. As soon as he finished eating, Shock was still eating, he looked at her, he was slouching a little. He had the look of a lost puppy.

"I was lying by the way." She was chewing some of the meat and his smile returned. "Or was I?" His smile faded. She grinned, she kept teasing him like that. He eventually gave up and let his upper body fall onto the table. He groaned as loudly as he could and just decided to give up. Shock stuck her tongue out and patted him on the back. He lifted his head and then let it fall onto the table. It was a loud thud and there was a red mark on his forehead.

"You're mean you know Shock... teasing a man like that." Sasumi smirked. She was cleaning some of the dishes.

"I know, but it's fun." She pranced up the stairs and he lifted his head just enough to see her leave. His eyes following her ass until she was gone around the corner. He groaned and let his head fall back onto the table.

"Are you going out on a _date_ with Shock-san?" Soku asked, he was cleaning some of his weapons. Kankuro didn't reply. Kumi walked over and she had a pointy needle in her hands. She poked Kankuro on the neck with it and he didn't even budge. She frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to be hurt?" kumi puffed her cheeks out. "Sumi, why is Kankuro just laying on the table?" Sasumi just giggled at Soku and Kumi.

"Shock was teasing him and he's a bit depressed. He'll get over it in a few hours." Sasumi finished with the dishes and stretched. "I'm going to go see Gaara. Who wants to come with me?" Soku and Kumi automatically ran up to her.

"We need another mission! We'd like to go." Sasumi smiled.

"Ok, Temari is getting a mission too, it'll be one that'll take a little while to accomplish. I'm starting to think a certain two people will be alone for a few days. You can house sit right Kankuro?" Kankuro raised his head and looked at her. He was blinking a little.

"Huh?" He wanted to know what she said.

"You heard me. I'll be gone, and Gaara will be gone, we have something planned for our anniversary, and Temari, Soku, AND Kumi will be gone too." She was packing a small dinner for Gaara. He was still at the office because he wanted to get everything done before the trip.

"It was decided last-minute so that's why you don't know. Seems like you and a certain _girlfriend_ of yours are going to be home alone." Sasumi just laughed at Kankuro who was a little shocked.

"Alone? Just the two..." He felt like he was broken. Shock was leaning against the corner, she had a hand over her mouth. Oh my, she blushed and gulped. Alone. The two of them? She definitely would have to find a way to keep Kankuro pre-occupied. All she agreed to was a date and that was- wait. Girlfriend? What? She was a little baffled and went up stairs thinking about it. She fell asleep and when she woke up the house was quiet. It was noon and it was usually bustling at that time. Oh well. She rolled over and tried to get another hour of sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

She rolled over and hit something, she opened her eyes, it was thirty minutes since she last opened them. Jesus christ, can't she get another hour of sleep? She got up and saw that what she hit was Kankuro. She put a hand to her lips.

"Oops. You ok?" She helped him up, she had kicked him in the crotch on accident. She heard him give a tiny cough.

"You never fail to hit me there, or slap me. Do you?" He sat on the bed. He looked at her seriously and put a hand on the side of her face. "Can't you be a bit nicer to me? I don't hit you do I?" He leaned in for a kiss and got pushed away.

"Are you trying to get hit?" She puffed out her cheeks. He smiled shyly.

"Ooops. But I kinda do want to just skip the date that I planned out and see if I could score something. A kiss would be nice." He leaned in again and she pushed him away, she was a little angry.

"You horny little bastard." She growled, he frowned, wincing a little, it hurt his pride.

"What? Are you calling my dick small?" He grumbled. "Again?"

"No! I'm not! I'm calling you a bastard!" She was blushing. "I wasn't even relating it to your cock!" She folded her arms.

"Yeah, well, my pride still hurts from you calling it small!" He was on the defensive.

"Oh go suck a-a,... a cucumber!" She growled. She got up and started to stomp off. He grabbed her around the waist.

"Just what the _hell_ does that mean!" He grumbled. He kissed her neck and she shivered.

"It means get the fuck away from me and go suck a cucumber!" She shouted back. He let go of her and growled.

"Oh come on! Just because _I_ want sex you are going to tell me to go and _suck on a vegetable_?" He pushed her against a wall and kissed her roughly. The two of them started to slide down the wall, He was on his knee's and she was sitting. The kiss was long and when it ended he put his hands on her face.

"Just what planet are you from? I like you, _I_ don't like vegetables. I like _you_. I want to make love to you. And yeah, I admit it's a bit fast but I'm a guy. I have wants and I can't hide them... all the time." He gave her a small kiss and she looked up at him, her chest was rising and falling fast, she was out of breath from the kiss.

"Just what planet are _you_ from? Kissing someone like that." She grumbled.

"The same one as yours I guess. Because I'd rather not think I was born somewhere too far from you." He gave her a kiss and held her into his arms.

"Shut it you sod." She blushed and looked away. "I'm thinking you don't deserve a date." She waited until he let go to get up.

"I think we are still going on that date." He was smiling. She looked at him.

"Why do you think that?" He pulled her close again, they were both standing and he was smirking. He was definitely going to try to have sex tonight. He might be able to get some.

"It's because you haven't hit me yet. And, aren't you usually teasing me?" He smiled. "I just hope that you don't tease me tonight and say I can have sex and then some how turn it around to where I'm the bad guy." He grinned.

"I wouldn't tell you that and then leave you to suffer." She looked away, she was frowning, the topic of sex was disgusting in her opinion.

"Oh? So you'd actually have sex?" He smiled, he was kind of getting hard thinking about what they might do. She slapped him, she must have felt the starting erection.

"I would not! And put that_ Thing_ away!" She growled. She didn't care if it was his body reacting normally.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about you naked. Oops. Did I say that out loud." He smirked. She slapped him again but he just laughed. It was only half-true.


	28. Chapter 28

She was staring at him angrily. Oh god, how dare he say something so vulgar! She shuddered.

"Oh go to hell." She tried to leave but he grabbed her around the waist.

"Only if you go too." He nibbled on her neck. She kicked him in the knee with her foot and he let go.

"Ok, fine, fine. Go. I'll just bother you later though." He smirked and winked. When she left he went into his room. Shock went into the living-room and put in a horror movie. She didn't notice Kankuro who came downstairs for a drink of water. She was engrossed in the movie so when he placed an ice-cold hand on her neck. She screamed and fell onto the floor. Her heart was beating so fast. He had to laugh.

"You're scared in day light of such a stupid movie?" He climbed over the couch and opened his ice-cold water. He drank some but she hit him so he spilled water on himself. He shivered. "Damnit!" She laughed.

"Ha! Who's laughing now!" She grinned. He was chattering and he looked at her with a frown.

"B-b-being c-c-cold has n-n-nothing to do with being s-s-scared." He shivered again and started to pull off his wet pants. He took off his shirt as well. He rubbed his arms and tried to get warmer. She placed her hands over her eyes.

"I am seeing nothing." She said a loud.

"Bull shit!" He took her hands off of her eyes and then frowned, he then gave a smirk. He took off his boxers and sat on the couch naked. "Now what are you seeing?" He wasn't surprised he got hit again but hey, he was turning into a masochist.

"I'm seeing a pervert!" She growled. He smiled at her and pinned her to the couch.

"Oh come on. We've already taken a shower together... kind of." He laughed. She blushed as she looked up at him.

"What are you planning?" She spat out angrily. He grinned at her.

"Well, I won't have sex with you for one... no matter how much I want to, because then it'd be forced. So I guess I'll just keep you pinned here until you want it." She knee'd him and he saw stars, she had hit him harder than usual. "O-ow.." He let her go and held his crotch.

"Don't do that you idiot!" She snarled. She got up and left the room. He frowned. Oh come on. How hard was she to crack? I mean, even his _younger_ brother got laid before him. He sighed.

"Maybe I'm doing this wrong?" He closed his eyes and took his wet clothes into his room. He got dressed in some dry clothes and then went to Sasumi's room. Shock was sitting on the bed.

"Can we go on a date still?" He was leaning against the door. Shock wouldn't even look at him. He frowned.

"Nope." He frowned, he fucked it up. He sighed.

"What do I have to do to be able to go on the date? I mean I did _nurse_ you back to health... mostly." He looked over at the things that were Shocks. He sighed when she didn't respond for a while.

"Well?" He looked at her. She looked back.

"Go cut off your cock then. Asshole." His eyes got wide.

"W-w-w-w-what! I'd never do that! Not even if you begged me!... Well, ok maybe if you were my wife and it was either that or you dying I would but other than that no!". He shook his head and she sighed.

"Then suck it up. You ruined the chance for a date." He groaned. Fuck.

"Alright, whatever." He left the room and decided to sit in his room. Slouching on his bed he cursed his stupidity. "Stupid fucking hormones." He groaned. He laid back on his bed. "Almost scored some and got denied. Isn't that fucking nice?" He slapped his face a few times, hoping to knock the stupidity out of him.


	29. Chapter EXTREE 00 time skip

He woke up, one eye was open. He saw Shock next to him. They were now living together, away from Gaara and Sasumi. He groaned, he had to baby sit Kuri and Aito. He groaned even more when the little five-year olds jumped onto the bed.

"Uncle Kanky! Uncle Kanky!" They started to sing. He slapped his face and drug his hand down.

"What?" He sighed, he wanted sleep, he barely got any last night because Shock was telling him off, as usual.

"We're hungry. Make us some food!" They were sitting on him. He got up and took their hands as he went into the kitchen. He saw that there was a mess. Recently Shock has been getting up in the middle of the night to make some bizarre foods. He didn't want to go too deep into the situation so he just decided to leave it as is. She was a little more hormonal than usual, but then again she might be on her period, she never tells him if she is. He started to pour the cereal. He jumped when Kuri and Aito started to dig through the trash.

"No! Do not touch the trash. It's icky!" He took their hands and dragged them to the bathroom. He had them was their hands and they sang a little song.

"Wash the germs, wash the germs. Wash them all away. Wash them all away!" They were chirping, he thought they were cute, well, when he didn't have to deal with them he did. He sighed and dried their hands on a towel. He went into the sink to get more soap out. He washed his hands and then went back to the kitchen to pour the milk into Kuri and Aito's bowls. He placed them on the table with spoons and the twins started to eat. He walked into his room and noticed Shock wasn't inside the room. He heard a small thud and went into the bathroom quickly. Shock had dropped a book she was reading and was staring at her stomach. She was naked, ready to take a shower. He looked at her and blinked.

"W-what?" He didn't know why she was so upset, her face was scaring him.

"Look at my stomach." He did and just stared, he didn't see anything wrong with it.

"And? Are you thinking that you're fat?" he walked over and put his arms around her, his hands concentrating on her stomach. "You're perfect." She shook her head.

"No, look, _really_ look." She turned to the side and pointed to the mirror. His eyes got a little wider.

"A-A bump..." He said quietly. She nodded her head. He wanted to grin but knew he couldn't, they wouldn't know for sure for a while, hell they haven't gone to the doctors about it.

"We had sex quite a bit though, since we moved in a few months ago, it could have been one of those times... if-if you're pregnant." Just saying it made him feel a little weird, but happy. "Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant." He started to smile. "God damnit we might have a kid." He laughed loudly and ran his hands through his hair.

"Quiet! I don't want Kuri or Aito to know!" She hissed. She shooed him out of the bathroom and took her shower. She blushed and that day she went to go see a doctor. They did a few examinations and gave her a smile.

"Congratulations." She gulped. "You're expecting." She blushed and buried her face into her hands. She took a deep breath and walked home. She looked at Kankuro in the face, he had Kuri and Aito on his lap, he was reading them a story.

"Well?" He was excited. Shock just blushed and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I am." As soon as she said those words he put Kuri and Aito down. He ran over and gave her a kiss and picked her up and twirled around.

"That's fantastic!" He laughed and kissed her some more. Kuri and Aito ran over. They wanted to know what Kankuro was excited about.

"What's good Uncle Kanky! What's good!" Kankuro just shook his head at them, luckily Sasumi came over to pick them up.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The twins ran over to their mother and said good bye. Sasumi seemed a little tired but she said that it was only because of Gaara. Kankuro smirked, he knew what that was like.

"Take care Sasumi." Shock blushed, she hid behind Kankuro. Sasumi just smirked and shook her head. As soon as Sasumi left Kankuro lifted Shock up into the air.

"We are going to be parents. We've had practice so we know do's and don'ts." He smiled and then placed Shock on the couch. He lifted up her shirt and listened to her stomach, there wasn't any movements yet, too small to do anything he was guessing. He just patiently waited as though they'd move or make a sound at any moment. Shock just giggled at him.

"You're hopeless." She laughed.

"Only hopelessly in love with you." He smiled up at her and then placed his ear back against the belly.


	30. Chapter 29 WARNING MATURE WARNING

She was lying on Sasumi's bed, her face was red. He had that kind of guts? She rolled over, her _body_ did want his, but that's all it was, she could control the urges. She sighed, just when would Sasumi be back? She got up and started to fluff her hair, she was grinning slightly at herself, she loved her hair. It wasn't a surprise when she heard a knock. She just ignored it. The knock kept coming until she got fed up with it.

"What!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, she grabbed her throat, ah, that hurt a little. It was Kankuro, he looked like he had something to say. "Haven't you already bothered me _enough_ for today? Or is your piss Shokidenai meter not full yet?" She rolled her eyes and he moved forward. She pushed him away with her arms.

"You know what." He raised his hands, she just wrapped her arms around her body and got into an upset stance.

"What?" She eyed him, watching him carefully.

"I give up. I give up trying to fuck you." She smiled, he shivered.

"Good. Because you won't have sex from me. _Ever_." She walked downstairs, there was a redundant movie and a few of the people she talked with that watched it said it was a great movie for a drinking game. He walked down after her and saw her setting up a glass of sake, there were three large bottles in front of her on the table.

"You aren't going to drink that all by yourself are you?" He sat down and poured himself a cup. He put it to his lips. She put a hand on his mouth.

"If you're joining this drinking game you have to wait until one of the redundant parts." She started the movie and he frowned. Can't they just get drunk? He shrugged and by half of the movie they were wasted. He was staring up at the ceiling, she was lying on his lap and he just started to mumble drunkenly.

"Another one." Shock groaned, their full sake cups were downed. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled. He couldn't stand it, she was so cute. He pushed her off of his lap and pinned her to the couch. She just looked up at him, he could tell she was drunk, but so was he. He went and turned off the tv and returned to pinning Shock down.

"I have-" He hiccupped. "A better idea." He smiled and kissed her, he tasted the sake and he situated himself so that he could take off his pants. She didn't stop him, she just helped him. He smiled, he looked down at her when he was undressed.

"So far it seems-" He let out a drunken giggle. "To be working rather well." He took off her clothes and smiled at her, her frame was small, much smaller than when it was in clothes. He crashed lips with her and felt something cut his lip, oh well. He wrapped his arms around her, poised himself, and then thrust into her. It was very clumsy, but he was finally having sex with her. She bit his neck and he winced, he knew _that_ would leave a mark. She didn't let go until he got up to move to a different room . He was panting, he didn't pull out, he had her waist pressed against his. Moving into his room was a little difficult, he tripped over his feet a little but never fell. He fell onto the bed and looked at her, she seemed to be enjoying it, he knew he was.

"The couch-" He panted a little bit as he began to thrust again. "Was too small." He kissed her and she scratched at his back. He didn't remember the rest of it, when he woke up he had a terrible headache and he was staring at his wall, he felt someone on top of him and moved to look and see who it was. His mouth fell open and he almost jumped when he realized that it could only be Shock. He slammed a hand down his face.

"I'm fucked." He said it a bit too loud and covered his ears and placed a hand on his head afterwards. He got up, swayed a bit as he walked to his door, and almost fell. He was panting at the door way. Just where were his clothes? His room was mostly neat other than the slightly ruined sheets. He stumbled down the steps and saw the chaos that was the livingroom. He lifted up the two empty sake bottles and let out a small chuckle.

"I should call you 'Fuck juice'. Because I just got laid." He was a little satisfied. He picked up their clothes and stumbled back up the stairs. He fell asleep after landing face first into his bed.


	31. Chapter 30

She rolled over, the sheets felt nice and cool as she pulled the pillows up to her face. She felt a hand on her back, it was wa- wait? A hand at her back? She opened her eyes and then looked at Kankuro who had fallen onto the bed some time ago, she got up too quickly and had to grab her head as she got dizzy. She tried to open her mouth but it was very sore. She coughed. Her voice wouldn't come out. She started to panic. She got up and ran into the bathroom and that was when she noticed that she was naked. Her eyes were wide, she had hickey's all over her. She touched all of them; neck, chest, shoulders. Fearfully she wrapped her arms around herself.

"_Please no, please no, please no._" she whispered, barely any sound coming out. She went into Kankuro's bedroom and looked down, evidence was there, she went into the living-room, even more evidence. She fell to the floor and started to shake. She lost her virginity? Tears fell reflexively and she gasped for air, that was, that was- what is it? She didn't even remember a second of her night with _that._ She took a few deep breaths and went upstairs, she took a shower and got dressed, making sure to wear a scarf around her neck, it'd look ridiculous but she did need one, she was tired of getting a sunburn on her neck. It was a little bit of an ordeal, cleaning the entire living-room while having a hang-over. It was even later when Kankuro woke up, around four in the after-noon, it was the next day, or was it next week? She was too busy panicking to hear Kankuro come up behind her. He placed a hand on her back and she tried to yell, no sound came out except a scratchy whisper. He looked at her surprised and touched her throat, it was very swollen.

"Are you ok?" He tried to give her his hand but she swatted it away. She mouthed words.

"_If I was ok I would have screamed? My voice is gone... Don't even touch me, you bastard!_" She cowered slightly and held the cleaning basket in front of her. He frowned.

"Do you need to go to the doctors?" she shook her head, she'd get better in a few days, he looked at her softly and she kept the cleaning tools in front. She wasn't about to give him her second time in bed with someone, she didn't even remember the first.

"Listen, give me the stuff... I'll clean the living-room, you can go upstairs and rest... You need it right?" He sighed and held out his hand, he was surprised when she tossed the tools at him and dashed upstairs, swaying slightly. He just frowned, the dirty wash rag landed on his face. He finished cleaning the room and went into the kitchen, he made something for her to eat, he went upstairs and took it to her. It was several minutes before she decided to eat and when she did it was small nibbles, like a rabbit.

"You eat so cutely... or is it just when people watch you." He was a little curious. She gave him a glare, he shrugged. "Only asking." He sat on the bed and brushed her hair back from her face, she flinched, he took his hand away and looked down. "Sorry," He looked away towards something else and she handed him the finished plate of food. She curled into the bed and fell asleep, he walked back into his room, he decided to clean his sheets, he had to. He lifted the top sheet and then took off the cover. He cleaned them and went back into the living-room. He sat on the couch and sighed, he was so out of it. He saw a spot on the couch and began to scratch at it, he missed a spot? He kept scratching at it and got onto his knees to inspect it easier. It looked a little like a dark splotch, he frowned. It was probably nothing. He went to get the sheets when they dried and noticed a similar splotch on them. Putting them back onto his bed he felt them, they were crisp, although a little sand needed to be shaken out. It was quiet and he had fallen asleep when Shock walked inside of his room. She was a little guilty for throwing something and bolting, he didn't really do anything, they were both drunk. She sat on his bed on the side and drew her legs up. She was quiet until he woke up, he just looked at her and pulled her close, she let him hold her.


	32. Chapter EXTREE 01 following time skip

He couldn't help but grin, staring at her stomach was incredibly fun. He imagined what they would look like as he carefully pet her growing stomach.

"Do you think it will be a boy? Or a girl?" He looked up at Shock's face, she was blushing.

"I don't know, and won't know until they come out. Stop asking every five minutes." He knew he was going to ask again anyway.

"I'm excited... our first child. Maybe even second child." He smiled, he liked the thought of having twins.

"I'm good with one. I have enough problems with the three kids I do take care of." He looked at her.

"Three? But we only babysit Aito and Kuri every once in a while, and that's only two, whose kid do you baby sit?" She sighed and looked at him.

"The other baby is _you_ Kankuro." He frowned, her comment was a little mean.

"How am I a baby." He pulled her close, she was so temper-mental since she was pregnant. "A baby couldn't clean up after his pregnant girlfriend every night after her rendezvous with the kitchen." She pouted.

"If you were pregnant you'd be hungry all the time too." He gave a mocking laugh.

"I can't get pregnant even if I wanted to." He pulled her into the bathroom. "Take a shower, come on. That'll help your mood." He helped her get undressed and she pouted heavily. He turned the dial all the way to the cold side and as soon as they stepped in they started to shiver.

"I don't want to be frozen!" She clung as close as she could to him to try to get warm, he put the dial in the middle an rubbed his arms around her trying to warm her up.

"S-s-sorry... Fuck that was cold." He shivered even more and she looked up at him.

"Let's go to a hot spring." She smiled up at him. He sighed.

"You'll just tell me five minutes from now you want to go see snow so no." He was getting good at telling when she was wanting something because of the raging mood swings.

"But I want to be someplace warm where when I leave the water I _don't_ get warmer than I already am." He gave a mocking laugh again.

"Funny, I don't want to go someplace that's warm and then step out and freeze my ass off. I'm used to a warm climate." He grabbed the wash rag and started to wash himself off, he teased her by lifting her wash cloth as high as he could reach, he had grown since they met and they were farther in height. He laughed at her and she pouted.

"Give it back! Please don't tease me." She looked down and started to pout, her eyes brimming with tears. He got sad and handed her the towel only to have her yank it from his hands and step on his foot. He grabbed it and hopped to the wall so that he could tend to it. She was strong when she wanted to be. She carefully tended to cleaning herself, extra careful at her stomach and hummed. He smiled at her as he rubbed his foot.

"You think it will be a boy?" He smiled, he hoped so, she just gave him a certain look. He blinked. "What?" She laughed.

"I just want the baby to be happy and to stay alive. That's all I want." She cradled her stomach in her hands as he turned off the water. He lifted her into his arms.

"Oof, you're getting a bit heavy." He joked. He carried her into their bedroom and tossed her some clothes. She put them on and lie down on the bed. He got on the other side and looked at her, holding her hand. He couldn't help but grin.

"I love you, you know that right?" He caressed her cheek with a couple of fingers. She smiled.

"You tell me every second, of every minute, of every day. I don't even know if you breathe." He smiled.

"But I love you, and I think you have to know that. I hope that our child loves you too." He laughed and pulled her close, he gave her a small kiss and smiled as he fell asleep to take a nap.


	33. Chapter 31

It was hard to communicate for a few days, but they got over it. Sasumi returned home with Gaara and found a quiet Shock, which she was surprised about. It was a while before Shock could talk again and even longer before she would talk to Kankuro. Kankuro didn't really like that, he kept asking her to go on dates, she'd deny him, and then he'd ask again a few hours later.

"Fine! Stop asking me... please?" She groaned, she had been reading a book and Kankuro's incessant pestering just caused the book to lose her interest. He was smiling, though he only got a date through bothering her, a date is still a date.

"Alright... I have the perfect place." He smiled and held her hand, tugging her towards the gate of the village. She was confused.

"Where are we going?" She was very curious.

"It'll take a few hours to get there so we have to go now." He was excited, and he carried her for some of the way. They ended up at a waterfall inside of the forest that separates the leaf village and the sand village. She stared up at it in awe, it was beautiful.

"Gorgeous." She was taken aback by it. She got off of his back and walked around, staring at the Crystal clear water. She placed her hands in the water and took a sip of it, it was so cold and delicious. She looked over at him.

"How did you-"

"Find this place?" She nodded her head. "I was just going around town and I heard about this place. It was a bit hard to find but I wanted to show it to you." He took her hand. "I have an outfit for you to wear so we could go swi-" She just looked at him.

"No need, I have underwear and a bra, and if need be I don't need clothes. We already saw each other naked. And _someone_ already had sex with me." She grumbled. She easily stripped and stepped into the cold water, toes first. He smiled at her and did the same. It was much colder for him than for her and she was swimming around easily. He followed her after a while, smiling.

"You're so cute." He grinned and stopped when she hid behind the waterfall. He swam a little closer and looked at her in the face, a smirk on his. "You know, no one is here, and no one can see us." He lifted his hands from the water and pulled her face closer. He gave her a soft kiss.

"Please stop, this... relationship, it's going too fast... we only had sex because we were drunk. Please don't make me feel disgusting. Please. I'd like to take it slow, if this even develops into something." He frowned a little, oh well, he should have known it was coming. He sighed and kept himself afloat. He blinked as she left from behind the waterfall and swam to the middle of the lake. She got onto her back and started to float. He was amazed.

"You're floating... are you using any chakra?" He swam over and looked at her, he couldn't sense any being used. She didn't hear him and he frowned, but then smirked as he got an idea. He pinched her ass and she bolted up and looked at him as though he committed a crime. "What? I asked you a question and that was your punishment for not listening to me."

"My ears were under water!" She swam to the edge, got out, and got dressed. He followed after her, getting dressed as well, he grabbed her hand and directed her towards another area of the forest, there was a small table and what looked like ingredients safely secured in a box. He started to make a dinner and she looked at him as he did. He was proving to do a good job at dating. She decided maybe she would give him a second chance.


	34. Chapter 32

After the dinner was placed on the table he pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and gave him a sly smirk.

"What is all of this? Are you trying to woo me? After all those times you stole kisses, touched me, and after we had drunken sex?" She laughed at him, he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well, can we just, start over from today?" He glanced at her, she was dressed casual, he almost wished he gave her some warning so she'd have something sexier on. "You look nice-" He started to eat, it was a salad first and then a grilled fish. He laughed as she nibbled her food. She looked up cautiously.

"W-what? I'm eating." she put down her utensil and he just smiled leaning an elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand.

"Sure, if you think eating like a rabbit is actually eating." He lifted one piece of the salad and popped it into his mouth. He smirked at her as he chewed.

"I eat like this when I'm being watched ok!- Or if I'm nervous." She looked down at her feet under the table.

"Is that so? You're nervous, or is it just because I'm sitting here?" He slapped his hands on the table and got up. "I have to take a piss. Excuse me." He went and walked to a tree a few yards away behind Shock. He looked back and before he returned he watched her continue to nibble at the food. He let out a small chuckle and walked up behind her. He poked her on the side and she flung the fork and jumped, she let out a scream and stared at him, a hand on her chest.

"W-What would you do that for! That scared me!" She started to cry and he felt bad. He pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I'd scare you that badly." He let her cry, he really didn't know. After she calmed down she rested on his lap, exhausted from today. She fell asleep and he carried her back after cleaning up the area. He didn't get back until morning and he took her into his room. They slept until noon. She woke up first and she rubbed her eyes. She left his room yawning, she kind of got over the shock of being in his room, at least she was still wearing clothes. She walked down the stairs and into the living-room, she smiled at Sasumi.

"How was your date?" Sasumi was smirking from behind the magazine she was reading, Kumi and Soku were sitting on the floor planning their next mission.

"Y-you knew!" She blushed and plopped down onto the couch. "I-It was good... I liked it. He was a bit nicer... of course, half way into the date he decided that he'd stop being so... so... perverted, I guess?" She was a little confused. Sasumi laughed at her.

"Yes, yes I do know. He wouldn't stop telling me about what he had planned. I can't believe you finally gave in." Sasumi flipped through the pages, the two of them looked up when Kankuro walked in.

"Pleasure to see you joining us." Sasumi mocked a little. "You should go back to bed Kankuro, Gaara will chew you out later so you'll need some rest if you don't want him to be angrier." He yawned and sat next to Sasumi and Shock, he ended up falling over and falling asleep leaning against Shock. She was embarrassed and tried to push him off, he just slid down so that he was lying on top of her lap. She groaned, the situation was turned worse.

"You should let him sleep on your lap." Sasumi smirked. "It'll be really comfy with those fat thighs of yours." Shock hit Sasumi.

"I'm much smaller than you! I'm not fat! I-I'm perfect weight." She blushed and pouted at Sasumi who kept giggling. Sasumi pulled Kankuro up.

"Come on, end of the couch you go." Sasumi nudged Shock to the arm of the couch and had Kankuro rest his head on Shock's lap. She groaned a bit more at Sasumi, Kankuro ended up wrapping his arms around her waist in his sleep.

"This is so embarrassing- He's _right_ there." She blushed and looked down at him, oh well, at least she could play with his hair. She spent a few hours, waiting with her legs numbing, for him to wake up. He didn't and she sighed, just playing with his hair. She ended up asking for a few bows and tying his hair up.


	35. Chapter 33 slight warning

He opened an eye to see Shock asleep, he felt very comfortable, but why would he see Shock's face? He squeezed what he was holding, blinked, squeezed it again. It was her ass, he got up and looked at her, he was resting on her lap. He smiled, he didn't think he'd ever get to, it might have been Sasumi's doing. Boy did he want to thank her the next time he saw her. He smiled, he didn't think he'd see Shock's sleeping face up close so soon. He laughed and pushed some of her hair from her face. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, he heard a few giggles and looked to the floor, Kumi and Soku were sitting there, lying on their stomachs.

"Kankuro, you're going to get in sooo much trouble. And you look stupid." They laughed and ran away upstairs. Kankuro ran a hand through his hair and blinked, he ran his hand through his hair again and pulled out the ribbon.

"Ribbon?" He frowned at Shock. He began to tie her hair and when he was done tying it he tried to hide his laughter, he ended up snorting instead. He felt someone's gaze at his back. He turned around and saw Gaara staring at him, his arms crossed.

"W-what?" He sat next to Shock and pulled her onto his lap. He held her tightly, feeling rather confident that they may be considered 'together'.

"Why are you with _her_? The only reason why I haven't kicked her out yet is because Sasumi begged me not to. Now stop even trying to get her to love you. If you don't I'll have a reason that Sasumi can't say no to." Kankuro got up and punched Gaara in the face, he missed because the sand blocked him.

"I didn't bitch at you when you fell in love with Sasumi! So don't bitch about me!" He growled.

"How do you even love her! You see her once and then decide '_oh, hey, this chick's cute I'm going to bang her.'_ and consider that '_love'_? What kind of fucking planet are you from! That's _not_ love that's _lust_. Next thing you know you'll meet a better girl, actually fall in love and then she'll be heart broken and it'd be all your fault!" Gaara punched him. He rubbed his face, growling, he couldn't believe Gaara would say that.

"Then what about you and Sasumi! You guys went from exchanging punches to fucking whenever you could! How do you know she's not actually planning to kill you or something!" The two of them continued to trade punches, Kankuro's usually missing, and spiteful words, Shock was just in Kankuro's arms, she woke up when Kankuro punched towards Gaara the first time. She's had it.

"Alright! Fine I'll go! Since it seems all I do is cause trouble!" She yelled, she got out of Kankuro's arms and lowered her head, she went upstairs ans slammed Sasumi's door behind her. She packed her things and walked solemnly down the stairs. She opened the front door and left. Kankuro just stood there in disbelief. He turned to his younger brother, glaring at him.

"God damnit Gaara! You woke her up and made her leave!" He gave Gaara a well placed punch, finally hitting him. He grabbed his hat from the couch and put it on, he grumbled as he looked for Shock, she shouldn't have gone far. He looked all day and when night fell he returned back home. Sasumi was yelling at Gaara. He slammed the front door shut and walked up the stairs into his room. He heard someone run into the bathroom and throw up, he opened his door only slightly to see Gaara run in concerned. He was curious so he opened the door more. He walked to the bathroom and saw Gaara holding Sasumi's hair back as she threw up. Temari entered the room and helped clean Sasumi up when she was done.

"Something wrong? Is she sick?" He leaned against the door, Gaara was holding his head as though he had a headache.

"I don't know! I don't think so. One minute she was yelling at me and the next she got pale and ran here." Gaara sighed as he lifted Sasumi up. Kankuro watched as Gaara brought Sasumi to his room, he followed his little brother. "Go to sleep, Sumi." Gaara pet her affectionately. Kankuro growled, how dare Gaara be allowed to have a relationship not him. He grabbed his younger brother and threw him out of the room.

"What kind of shit do you think you're doing? What if the reason why she got sick is because of you? You two have sex a lot, and probably without protection. Or could it be because she got so fucking pissed and upset about you causing her _best friend_ to leave that she couldn't stand it and threw up? Either way you're being a dick. I'm going to fucking find Shock and I'm going to move out and stay with her since you're being a dick! That way it will be private and you won't have to see either of our faces!" He punched Gaara making sure to hit him. He tossed Gaara back into the room and left.


	36. Chapter 34

He slammed his bedroom door after he walked into his room. He couldn't fucking believe Gaara. He kind of didn't want what he said to be true though, well, he knew the first part was. He sighed and got onto his bed, he stared up at the ceiling then plopped so that he was lying on his back.

"I wonder if she's ok... if Sasumi's ok too." He closed his eyes and when he opened them he felt someone's breath against his neck. He opened his eyes and felt around, he didn't feel or see anyone. He got up, it was just his imagination. He left his room and went into the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. He took a shower, got dressed, and left to look for Shock. She wasn't in the village. He grumbled pissed. Gaara chased her away, and any hope he had for ever being with her was gone as long as he couldn't find her. He could have sworn he saw her a few times but he ended up not seeing her at all. He punched a wall and cursed. He decided he'd go out of the village and look for her instead. He wasn't able to find her at all, even though he looked for her everywhere. He ended up getting lost and groaned.

"God damnit." He found himself in an empty village, it looked like it was completely ruined. He looked at the people, the all seemed to be dying or hopeless. He shivered, he didn't like this town. An elderly woman walked up to him and stared at him, her eyes emotionless and dark.

"This is a dead village boy. It'd be best for you to leave. The only ones to make it here are us who are dead like the village." The woman started to turn.  
"Wait! Um, I'm looking for someone." He had reached out for the woman but recoiled his hand when she turned again, the wind blowing her large cloak to reveal she was missing a arm.

"Who? Who would enter this village?" The woman laughed as he looked down.

"I guess she wouldn't come here. But it's worth a try." He took a breath. "I'm looking for Shokidenai Hanna. Do you-" The woman stared at him with wide eyes, the eyes seemed to spark to life, but died again.

"Never heard of her." The woman turned, he grabbed her shoulder.

"Then what's with that look? You Obviously know her!" He looked the old woman in the face.

"Fine, I know of her, but her location is unknown. Her family was known to be wanderers." The old woman pointed a finger to the tall house. "That is her home. If she did return she would be there. Be careful, it's dangerous." The old woman vanished and he slowly walked up to the large house. He gulped and stepped inside the tall gates, they let out a small squeak which seemed to last forever. He entered the front door and saw the entire house was colored in more than one color. He had to adjust to the darkness. For a house that hasn't been lived in for a while, presumably, it was in good condition. He swiped a finger across a desk and found no dust. The house looked like someone still lived in it. A figure stepped closer, the shoes gently tapping on the floor.

"Sir? Who are you?" It was a strange old man, he had a grin on his face, as though he couldn't remove it. His entire figure was the likeness of a corpse.

"I-I was told I'd find Shokidenai here... is she?" He asked, he was a little worried about the strange figure.

"I'm Posch, the butler. Young miss hasn't been here in several years. You'd have to check else where." The man turned and started to leave. Kankuro sucked up his courage.

"Mr. Posch... are you positive she isn't here? I... Well..." He blushed, it was so strange admitting it to someone that he didn't really know, but knew Shock well. He heard soft foot steps and looked up. Down from one of the stair cases Shock was tiptoeing. She was yawning widely and rubbing her eyes. He smiled and ran over to her. "Shock!" She was startled by his sudden hug. She felt his lips against hers and squirmed. She was gasping for breath when he was done kissing her.

"Wh-why are you here! And why did you kiss me!" She looked at Posch very embarrassed. Posch looked the other way, he seemed to have not noticed the pasionate kiss.

"I am here because I got lost looking for you! Listen, Sasumi got sick, and.. and-" He blushed, he couldn't admit it, he cleared his throat for a second try. "I l-... I think I love you." His face was red and hers was soon a shade of pink. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but were only seconds.


	37. Chapter 35 WARNING MATURE WARNING

"W-what?" She was embarrassed. He looked away, a hand at his face. "Repeat that?" She had to make sure she didn't hear him wrong.

"I said, I think I'm in love with you..." His face got redder. She just looked at him in amazement.

"You aren't joking?" He shook his head. "Well, I'll be damned." She said under her breath. "You actually admitted something so embarrassing." He grit his teeth.

"Please stop making it even more embarrassing. I didn't expect to tell you anyway." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"How do you even like me?" She sat on the stairs, the long shirt covered her knee's. He gagged a little, she looked small and frail.

"You're cute, silly, someone I feel like I have to protect, and isn't it natural to want something you can't have?" He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her thigh. "Is it that bad that I like you?" He looked at her, Posch had already left the room.

"Well, not particularly, it's just strange. I never thought you'd actually say it. And I didn't think that your feelings were real. I just imagine them as lust, which I'm fairly certain still i-" He pushed her against the stair wall, giving her a rough kiss. She stared at him, flabbergasted.

"I may want sex, but that's not all I want." He kept her pinned to the wall. "I want your smile, your laugh, your sad days, your happy days. I want everything about you." she looked towards the hall and blushed.

"I'm kind of... I don't know what to say." she glanced up at him.

"Then don't say anything. I'll advance and if you say no I'll stop and won't bother you." He slipped a hand up her shirt and she blushed.

"W-what?" She gasped, his hand fondled her breast. She bit her bottom lip and gasped. His other hand traveled down to her underwear. He teased her by rubbing his hand against the cloth, right by her entrance. He kissed her neck and licked her ear. It wasn't long before she pulled him close for a rough kiss of her own. He smirked and lifted her up into his arms.

"Where's your room?" He asked, kissing her neck. She moaned slightly and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. The walls were all green and he sat her on the large bed. He let a hand go under her underwear and smirked. "You're ready, aren't you?" He watched her nod her head. "No turning back now," He tugged his pants off and straddled her, pushing her shirt up, until he pulled it off. He sucked on a nipple and licked at it, she moaned and gasped. He smirked and without warning thrust into her, his cock was already erect enough. She panted and moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around him. He grunted and clenched his teeth together as he thrust into her. It was warm and slightly sticky, he smiled after a little while. He kissed her and felt her nails dig into him. He didn't mind, it was morning when they finally finished, his back was lightly bloody and the sheets were filled with fluids, sweat and come. His chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily, he exhausted himself. He looked at her face, she was already sleeping. She looked peaceful. He gave her a kiss and grinned to himself. He knew that they were going very fast but he was glad she actually shared one thing in common; lust. He was snoring only minutes later, oblivious to Posch who had entered the room to clean the sheets. He remoed the sleeping couple and changed the sheets, gently swabbing the sweaty bodies with a wet cloth to somewhat clean them. Posch left and wondered what was to become of them.

Back with Sasumi everyone was worried, Kankuro did leave without telling anyone and Sasumi kept getting sick suddenly. Gaara finally had enough of it and sent someone to find Kankuro, they returned empty handed and he growled.

"That fucking slut. I bet he's out looking for her." Gaara threw a vase and Temari yelled at him.

"Hey! Gaara, stop breaking things! You should be spending time with Sasumi _not_ breaking my vases!" He stormed off into his room to check on Sasumi who was sleeping. He gave her a kiss and lie down next to her. He fell asleep, ever since he had died and been brought back to life he had been able to sleep, it was still very strange but it made him feel refreshed. Everyone just said it made his horrible moods even worse.


	38. Chapter 36 teeny warning

{{{Just some really awesome before you read info... I fixed a few mis-haps when I uploaded the chapters before. The proper chapter sixteen is in place along with a few other messes... so please go back to the beginning if you were confused. Any mistakes may be messaged to me}}}

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, everything seemed fantastic. Kankuro opened his eyes, he let out a small laugh. He was successful in telling Shock his feelings, and even more successful at having sex. He stretched and kicked the sheets off of him. Shock was still curled up into a ball sleeping, he brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I have a cute girlfriend, I have a cute girlfriend." He sang quietly under his breath. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and triumphantly stomped into the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom. He continued to hum to the new 'song' he made, which was just repetition of '_I have a cute girlfriend_'. He decided to make a little dance to go with the song and washed his hair, swinging his hips as he walked backwards and forwards, he did a little spin and opened his eyes to see Posch standing with a towel.

"Holy fucking-! Ah..." He stopped dancing and finished taking the shower. Posch handed him the towel and he rubbed his hair with it violently, Posch then handed him his clothes, freshly cleaned. "T-thanks, I guess." He took the clothes and got dressed. He felt embarrassed that someone saw him dancing and humming to his new made up song. He climbed back into the bed and gently touched Shock's shoulder. She rolled over and stretched, he smirked, her chest was small so when she stretched her breasts did too. He pulled her close.

"You should take a shower, Shock." He kissed her ear and she shivered. She opened an eye and looked up at him.

"I will, and it's too confusing to call me Shock. Call me Akira." She pushed Kankuro away slightly and got out of the bed. She took a shower and he grinned as he looked at her ass, he couldn't help it. He walked into the bathroom after her and watched her take care of her body.

"What's the Akira for?" He leaned against the wall, his eyes feasting on her frame.

"My middle name." she shook her hair when she finished the shower, he handed her his towel and she dried her hair.

"Oh? Sounds kind of... you know, cute." He smiled and lifted her up into his arms. She giggled and made him let her go. She looked through her closet, she found a pair of pants, a tank top and then looked for underwear and a bra in her dresser. She quickly got dressed and looked at him.

"Sasumi,... how is she? You said she wasn't feeling well." She looked down, "I-I feel bad that I haven't been back, and haven't said goodbye but- So much fighting, I couldn't stand it." She felt his arms go around her.

"It's ok, Gaara's just a fucking cunt. He's just pissed because I've finally found someone that I like. He doesn't have to like you, he can go suck a cucumber like you told me to." He smiled and heard her giggle.

"Yes, he can go suck a cucumber." He lifted her chin. And looked at her in the face.

"We should go back. Sasumi'll be sad if you don't go back." He lifted her into his arms and was surprised that Posch was there a moment later with a basket and a bookbag.

"Supplies." Posch said with a gravely voice. Kankuro took the bag and the basket.

"Thanks Posch!" Shock chirped. Posch nodded and left the room. Kankuro shrugged and walked out of the house. He headed away, careful to avoid the scary villagers. He made it to the end of the forest at night fall and they rested under the trees. He held her tightly as they looked at the already prepared food. They ate dinner and fell asleep. In the morning he had Shock ride on his back as she slept more. He made it back to the sand village in the middle of the night. They allowed him inside and gave warning of Gaara's horrible mood. He decided to instead go to an Inn, he'll listen to Gaara tomorrow. He fell asleep on the inns bed and kept Shock close. A noise woke him up and it was the door banging open. He opened his eyes and saw a fuming Gaara.

"Where the hell have-" Gaara's eyes widened and Kankuro just stretched and yawned. He sat up and gave his little brother the finger.

"Fuck off Gaara. I have my love life, and you have yours." He stretched, he was exhausted.


	39. Chapter 37

Gaara fumed, he didn't care if Kankuro was his older brother.

"Damnit Kankuro! Everyone was worried, I got pissed because even _Sasumi_ nagged about you not being home. She kept nagging, and nagging, and nagging. I finally got fed up with it and sent someone out to look for you and you were gone! Where were you!" He decided to ignore the fact that Shock was holding onto his brother.

"I was busy with Akira. Understand? Now go home. I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep." he plopped back into the bed and hugged the pillows. Gaara fumed even more.

"No! And I don't give a shit about what you call her! Either way she's still a bitch and I won't allow her in our house!" He was about to say even more but Kankuro glared at him from the pillow. He didn't know why but he felt chills going down his spine. He regained his composure and snarled.

"You know... Fuck off Gaara. Go suck a hard dick. Or get rid of that stick up your ass. I have my love, and you have you-" He was punched and he felt his jaw crack. He held it, his mouth was bleeding.

"Shut up! You're not even understanding anything! You have no worth so why would someone _want_ to be with you?" Gaara scoffed but he stared at Shock who had tubes of strange liquid held between her fingers.

"I suggest you shut up Gaara. I'm quite popular when someone asks for poisons. I make only the best." She got up and glared at Gaara. "I'm going to stay here, whether you like it or not." She put the poisons away and left the room, she was well rested. She walked all the way to Gaara's house and found Sasumi upstairs sleeping. She smiled and pet Sasumi's hair from her face.

"Hello, Sumi." She grinned at her friend and hummed. "You know... Kankuro and I are together now... I guess." She gave a shy grin and jumped as she heard Sasumi giggle.

"Finally!" Sasumi rolled over and smirked at her. "Really, it took you guys forever. I bet the first thing you guys did was have sex." Sasumi sat up. "I'm feeling a bit better but I play sick every once in a while to make Gaara calm down." Shock grinned.

"And you said I was mean." She looked over to the side, she had completely ignored Sasumi's very correct guess.

"You two did do it!" Sasumi gasped and then laughed. "Oh, my, god. I can't believe it! You actually had sex with- I mean- woah." Sasumi laughed and stared at her in disbelief. "I really can't. I mean that'd be your first time right? You guys haven't even known each other that long, but, well.. I don't know, it just _fits_ you know?" Shock looked down at her feet blushing.

"Technically we already had sex once before." Sasumi gaped and stared at her.

"What? When!" Sasumi stood up quickly.

"Ah, um, it was when you were gone for your anniversary, me and Kankuro got drunk... and we kinda, had sex... on the couch... and his bed." She looked away. "We cleaned it up really good though, so..." Sasumi just stared at her friend in surprise.

"I can't- Wait, the_ Couch_. We sit on that! You had _sex_ on our _couch_?" Sasumi ran downstairs and switched the cushions. Shock blushed and buried her face.

"I'm so embarrassed now." She sat on the couch and Sasumi stared at her.

"I'm surprised. I mean. I thought you'd tell me when you've had sex. I mean I've... had sex a lot... with out- Ok, so I'm in the wrong. I've had sex with Gaara a few times, and I haven't told you, but, on our _couch_? _Really_?" Sasumi shook her head and Shock blushed, a pathetic grin on her face.

"We were playing a drinking game and we both got drunk.. it's not _my_ fault. It's _his_ for starting it." She defended herself weakly.

"It doesn't matter you fucked on _our_ couch! I mean really. Soku and Kumi take naps on this couch! Gaara and I take naps on this couch! _Everyone_ takes naps on this couch! Nobody wants to know you and Kankuro fucked on a couch! Especially _this_ one!" Sasumi groaned. "Anyway, you go upstairs and get situated. I'll yell at Gaara la-" She looked at the door. Kankuro walked in, he was holding his jaw. He gave a almost pathetic look at Sasumi and Shock. Shock ran over and stared at him, she didn't get a good look at his injury when they were at the inn.


	40. Chapter 38

Her eyes instinctively widened and she put a hand to her mouth.  
"Are you ok!" She ran over and looked at his face, his lip was bleeding and his jaw looked bruised at best. She carefully led him to the couch and placed him down so that she could look at his face better. He didn't really move his mouth but Sasumi knew how to handle the situation better.

"This might hurt Kankuro but..." She placed her hands on Kankuro's jaw and her hands glowed green. He was starting to move it and gave a smile.

"Thanks." He didn't ask for his lip to be healed, he felt that was fine by itself. "It's nothing, I-" He just smiled at Shock who got up and was pacing the room shaking her wrists. "Sh-Akira..." He shook his head and got up to wrap his arms around her. "I'm all better see?" He moved his jaw up and down and Shock gave a smile. She turned her gaze to look at Sasumi who didn't look too good. She ran over to her friend and put a hand on her forehead.

"A fever!" She squeaked and had Kankuro carry Sasumi upstairs. She looked in her bag and pulled out a few mysterious liquids.  
"What are tho-" He watched her hands move quickly as she mixed the liquids together.

"They are poisons, I won't fuck up. I know what will help her." She was about to put the liquid in Sasumi's mouth to have her drink it but Kankuro pulled her hands away.

"Wait! We don't know if- if she's pregnant." He looked down and Shock looked at him.

"Why would she-... t-they didn't use protection all this time?" She looked at the mixture, she was sure this could potentially kill the baby. She sighed and drank the liquid herself. She started to put her things away and got a conventional medicine and mixed it with something to make it a little stronger. She gave the different mixture to Sasumi and Sasumi was much better after a few hours. Shock smiled and then looked at Kankuro.

"I'll have to check if she's pregnant or not." She turned seriously to stare at Sasumi who was sleeping peacefuly

"How would you know?" He was actually particularly curious.

"Don't misjudge a woman's intuition." She turned to give him a small smile. She placed her hands on Sasumi's stomach and closed her eyes. Back when she went on missions with her team they were often recovery teams and had to find hostages. Often the hostages had been raped and she was taught how to use her chakra to find out if the women were pregnant. She looked down and then over at Kankuro.

"I think she is..." She got up and went into the living-room to look at Kankuro. "She may be pregnant. Still a little early but I'll be able to tell soon if she is for real." Kankuro sighed and looked at her.

"That's..." She looked at him curiously.

"That's what?" He took her hand and took him into his bedroom.

"That's not good. They are too young for children. I mean.. all of us are only teens, well ok, me and Temari aren'-" She looked at him with an angry pout. "What?"

"I'm almost twenty too!" He looked at her with surprise.

"Huh?" She sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Do you REALLY think that I'd be willing to be with you if I was younger than nineteen?" He looked at her as he scratched his cheek.

"Yeah? Is that bad?" She gave another deep sigh.

"Yes, I wouldn't be with you if I was younger. I have my own rules to abide by." She looked at him with a smirk.

"What is it?" She grinned.

"No dating old men." She laughed at him and he folded his arms.

"I'm not old." He poorly defended himself and she laughed at him.

"Oh come on! You're older than I am!" She couldn't help but giggle snort as he blushed and folded his arms, she was making him feel old.


	41. Chapter 39

She had been giggling at him for a few minutes, he finally had it. He was going to shut her up, but how without making her upset? He thought for a little while but then smiled. He walked over and pushed her into the bed. Her eyes widened.

"W-what?" He gave her a slow kiss, she returned it and he grinned.

"Ahah, you will be quiet if I kiss you." His grin was wiped off his face as he looked at her, she had a large frown.

"Of course you dolt! I can't use my mouth for more than one thing at a time!" He rolled his eyes and gave her more kisses. Maybe he'd just have to have a clone kiss her all the time? He mused. He had a smirk on his face, her face was rather red.

"You look so cute you know." She looked away with a blushing pout.

"Shut it." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"My pleasure." He lifted her into his lap and held her close. He looked at her in the face. "Want to play a game before we kiss again?" She looked at him curiously.

"Sure?" He got up and got his face paint. She looked at him and then closed her eyes as he began to paint on her face. "What are you doing?" He had decorated her face and grinned.

"You look cute. It's a game to see who can last longer staring at each other's face." He smiled and handed her the face paint. She drew on his face, it was rather artistic compared to the normal designs. They stared at each other for about an hour before Kankuro gave up. He pulled her face to his and gave her a kiss, their face paint rubbed off on the other's face. They were soon giggling and they grabbed a towel and cleaned each other's face off.

"You looked cute with face paint." He grinned. She laughed at him.

"Not a chance." She pinched his nose, he put a hand over it defensively.

"What'd ya do that for?" He was rubbing his nose.

"You looked so cute I couldn't help it." She laughed and rested her head against his chest. He lifted her up and took her into the kitchen, it was his turn to make dinner. He was ok at Making dinner and Shock helped him. Everyone, within thirty minutes came to get their dinner. Kankuro plated everyones food and Shock handed it all out. A few giggles and some sorts erupted from Kumi and Soku.

"What?" She was curious.

"You have face paint on you." They giggled. "What were you doing? Kissing Kankuro?" her face turned bright red at the kids correct guess.

"Well, if I was what are you gonna do about it?" She smirked. The kids just looked at her and frowned.

"You're not that fun if you're not gonna get embarrassed about it." They sighed.

"Well, when you two kiss you two will realize _just_ how fun it is." She giggled and then turned her face to look at Kankuro. She winked at him and he grinned.

"Right, It's fairly fun." He laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "And depending on what the other person eats the kisses could be tasty too." He smiled and Gaara started to growl.

"No kissing at the dinner table!" He snarled. Kankuro raised his hands and looked innocent.

"I wasn't going to kiss her, _yet_." He smiled and looked at Sasumi who seemed to be well enough to eat at the table.

"You ok Sumi?" Shock looked at Sasumi who sighed and looked back at her.

"Of course I'm ok! Thanks for the medicine though." Sasumi smiled at her and Shock grinned back.

"Anything for my best friend." She laughed. After dinner the seven of them went into the living-room to watch a movie marathon. They watched _The Ring_, _13__th__ Ghost_, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, and finished it all off with _The Tales of Brothers Grimm_. The seven of them fell asleep after the first half of the last movie and Shock woke up she saw Sasumi was already gone. She went upstairs and found Sasumi sleeping in her bed tucked in nicely. She decided to get onto the other side of the bed and they slept until dinner time. Everyone else had woken up by then and were at a mission or doing some other type of work. Shock laughed and grinned at Kankuro who had gotten smacked by a few of the girls who were asking him for a mission because he spoke to them bluntly about how he thought they were unattractive.


	42. Chapter 40

"What? Did you expect me to flirt and _try_ to get in some girls pants even if I don't like them!" He was staring at Shock seriously. "I mean, really Akira." He sighed as he looked at her.

"What? If it was to help _my_ score for a mission I'd totally flirt with every guy within a room." Kankuro looked at her with a frown.

"You wouldn't really would you?" He got closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Please tell me that was a joke."

"I'm not joking. I'd really flirt around if that would help my mission." Kankuro began to tickle her.

"Oh? So you'd cheat on me?" He grinned. "You'd have to pay!" She squealed and almost fell off of the bed. Kankuro smirked as he kept tickling, he only stopped when she kicked him in the chest. "Ow!" He rubbed his chest and frowned.

"You got what you deserved." She giggled. "No one tickles me and gets away with it!" She looked accomplished and he smirked at her.

"Oh? Well no love of mine is going to flirt with just any old bastard." He pounced on her and gave her kisses. She giggled and squirmed as he kissed her neck, going down to her chest. "Only I get to kiss this flesh of yours." He looked up and laced his fingers with hers. She grinned and blushed, he wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

"I get it, I get it. But I still don't get why I like you." She smirked and he smiled back.

"Because I'm different? Because I'm persistant?"

"Nah, I think it's just because you're stu~~upid." He pretended that he was hurt, stabbed, and fell off of the bed and writhed as though in pain. She giggled. "Well, maybe you're not stupid." She gave him a kiss and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Ahah," He pulled her down and rolled on top of her. "I have captured the silly mistress and now the punishment will fall upon you!" He grinned and wiggled his puppeteer fingers. She giggled.

"_Oh,_ my prince charming, what are you going to do to this silly maiden." She feigned innocence and giggled.

"I'm going to eat this little maiden up, _yum_, _yum_, _yum_!" He started to kiss her neck but looked up when he heard a bang.

"What are you doing you idiot!" He looked over at Gaara and frowned.

"I'm flirting with my girlfriend... why don't you go tend to yours?" Kankuro licked then blew on Shocky's neck and she couldn't help but giggle.

"T-that's cold Kankuro!" she was squirming and giggling, Gaara's face turned an almost green color.

"That's so disgusting." Gaara turned and left. After that Kankuro returned to playing with Shock, which led to a bout of sex, everyone knew the next morning just what those two were doing,walking down the stairs hand in hand grinning like idiots while looking opposite ways.

"You- I can't even believe you're my brother! You aren't fit for it, I'd kill you if I-" Gaara was held back by Sasumi who shook her head. "Later Gaara, anyway, let's go, we do have to go greet the other Kage's..." Shock tilted her head as her friend started to leave.

"What? Why are you going?" She ran over to Sasumi.

"Ah, I'm going to make sure that Gaara doesn't get too angry, ever since you came he's been a bit, _different_, to say the least." Sasumi pet her on the head and smiled. "It's ok, it's not _your_ fault exactly, he just doesn't know how to handle people and Kankuro having fallen in love with you means you'll stay a long time. It's hard for him to express feelings other than hate. You'll get to know him eventually."

"Ah, I see." Shock looked down but then back up and grinned. "But I'll change that, I'll make him like me one way or another!" Sasumi laughed.

"You do that, you fool." The two of them grinned and Sasumi gave farewell hugs to everyone. She looked Kankuro in the eyes. "Kankuro, you dare hurt my Shock and I'll kick your ass, you hear me? I better not hear one foul word of you!" Kankuro gulped, he knew that threat was real.

"Yes Ma'am, Sasumi, Ma'am!" He saluted her and Shock giggled as they left. The six left gave sad waves as Gaara and Sasumi's figures faded. They all then looked at each other.

"Party time!" They all giggled and ran inside to have marathons of movies.


	43. Chapter 41

There was almost no sound in the house after the first few days of Sasumi and Gaara being gone. Shock and Kankuro just lazied about the house wondering what to do. Sometimes they'd go on dates but mostly it was just Temari who was home. Soku and Kumi were often out planning coupe's against Gaara, planning to take Sasumi away from him, mostly because they felt they deserved her more. The night was very cold for Shock and Kankuro as they walked back to the house.

"Well, I for one thought that the cakes were delicious as always!" She puffed out her cheeks and then turned around, letting go of Kankuro's arm. "What was that?" She could of swore she heard something.

"Nothing Shock, let's go home. I feel like crap because of those fucking cakes." She stayed put no matter how many times Kankuro tried to budge her. "Akira!" He finally yanked her hard enough for her to follow him. "We can't be late going home." He felt her hand slip from his and he turned around, his eyes were closed and he sighed. "Akira, come on-" He opened his eyes and blinked, she was no where to be found. He ran around the town looking for her. He started to panic as he looked everywhere. He saw someone on the roof of one of the houses staring down at him, the face was scarred and the eyes evil. He had someone over his shoulder and just as Kankuro ran up to the roof he was gone. Kankuro felt his body get heavy and he clenched his fists. He stormed home and prepared his things to go and find her, he was positive that man had kidnapped her. Kumi ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Not now Kumi, I have to go some-" He heard the front door open and spun around, all their weapons were in the living-room because they were getting cleaned during the day. "Akira?" he whispered urgently. It wasn't Shock, it was Sasumi and Gaara returning home early.

"Gaara! You could at least be nice to Shock! She doesn't have parents and she doesn't like going home because no one really liked her until recently and- Oh, hey Kankuro... what's wrong?" Sasumi looked around and was puzzled. "Shock? Shock!" Sasumi yelled out for her friend and Kankuro looked down.

"I don't know where she is." He said quietly, Sasumi lifted him up by the collar.

"What did you say?" She said with her words dripping venom.

"I said I don't know where she is! We were coming back from a date, she stopped because she heard something and then the next thing I know she's gone and there's some blood lust guy staring down at me from a roof top with someone over his shoulder and he's gone." He sighed, almost desperate. Sasumi punched him.

"You let her get kidnapped by a stranger! Do you know how dangerous it is for us! Do you!" Kankuro just looked away, feeling pathetic and useless.

"Do you not know? Do you? Shock and I have been running almost all our lives, from our past, from the present and from the future yet you-" She staggered and fell back into Gaara's arms. She had a hand at her forehead and was panting a little.

"You ok?" Kankuro got up to see if she was ok but Gaara glared at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just- I'm just a little dizzy that's all." Gaara took her upstairs and put her to bed. He returned downstairs and glared at his older brother.

"Be fucking careful. You hurt Sasumi and you get killed by me, got that? Sasumi is far more important than you are, I could easily kill you like a bug." Gaara snarled more and punched his older brother in the face. Kankuro just stared at his things and threw them away. He went upstairs and went to bed. He'd look for her in the morning.

In truth, Shock was perfectly fine. She was sleeping in the mans arms, he looked down at her with a tender gaze. He raised his steel gray eyes up to look at the two other men sitting by the fire.

"You really think this was a good idea, sensei?" Said the spindly, twitching man. His body was lean and he had several weapons clinging to his small frame. He stood up and he proved to be quite tall. The other man just gave a grunt as though in agreement. He was thicker, more built, kind of like a tank.

"See? Seishou-kun agrees with me. Is it safe to just take her like that?" The spindly one pointed to the tank-like man.

"Yes, it is necessary. She is my student after all." The man brushed her hair to the side and placed her down on one of the blankets and covered her with another. He looked up, the fire fully showing on his scarred face. "We need her for a mission. We'll talk to her about it later." The other two nodded slowly.

"I hope you're right about this."

"I am Teiko-kun." The man threw dirt on the fire and it faded out. "When has your sensei ever been wrong?"


	44. Chapter EXTREE 02 Past

The sounds of little children giggling were heard throughout the sand villages playground. Kankuro was laying down on the hot sand floor and closed his eyes. He ended up falling asleep, remembering, but only thinking he was dreaming, about an old memory.

He was very little, walking with his older sister through the playground, his little brother in tow behind him with the old stuffed bear. He looked around, his dark brown hair was messy, pointing every which way. He sneezed as some wind blew sand passed his nose and ended up letting go of his sisters hand. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, his sister wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Temari-nee! Temari-nee!" He coughed as more sand blew down his throat. He frowned and wrapped his scarf around him, the winds were more violent than usual. He hear some crying and stopped his own worrying. He followed the cries until he saw a girl his age in the ground. Her cake fell and he scoffed, a little girl crying about a cake. He was about to leave but then looked back at her sadly.

"Oi,... girl.." He said quietly, motioning for her to look at him and stop crying. She didn't and he frowned. He walked in front of her and squatted down. He stuck his tongue out after lowering his scarf. "Oooiii! Girl-chan!" He lifted her face and started to make as many funny faces as he could. He noticed she stopped crying and looked at her face correctly, stopping all of the silly ones. He blinked, she looked more like she was petrified than anything. She started to cry but then he ran to a cake store and bought one, he looked down sadly, he didn't have much money left after buying a cake. He ran back to the girl and handed it to her, protecting it from the sand.

"Oiii... Girl?" He handed her the cake and she stopped crying. She looked up at him with a smile and broke the cake in half.

"Half?" She smiled up at him and he blushed taking the cake.

"S-sure, since it was my money that I spent." He chewed on some of the cake and blinked as she took his hand.

"Play with me?" She smiled at him, swaying back and forth. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I was supposed to go with nee-chan." He said quietly. He blinked when he heard her sniffling again. "B-b-but I'll play with you!" He waved his hands frantically, he didn't want her to cry again. She smiled at him happily and he pushed her on the swings, he got on the other one and frowned as he stared up at the sky.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" He looked over at her, he was a little curious. The sound of the swings stopped as she placed her feet to the ground. She stared at her feet.

"I don't have a mommy- I..." She started to cry and he got off the swing and stepped in front of her. He gave her a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. He frowned, how could he make his new friend cry?

"Then-" he thought. "Then why don't you and I become a mommy and daddy?" He looked at her tilting his head. She looked at him perplexed and then giggled loudly. She ran over to the slide and that seemed to have fixed her mood. He frowned. She said nothing of what he said. He followed her and slid down the slide after her. She ran around the play ground and after an hour of chasing he finally gave up exhausted. He fell to the ground and laid on his back He panted and closed his eyes. He felt something cold on his forehead and opened his eyes, the girl was standing above him with one hand behind her back and the other hand had a ice-cold drink on his forehead. He sat up and took the drink and looked at her, he was blushing.

"Wh-what's this for?"

"you're tired right? And pay back." She smiled and he couldn't help but think she was cute. He drank it and smiled a little, glad the can was hiding it.

"W-well, thanks." He saw her open her drink and he wanted to know why she couldn't have just bought herself another cake, instead of him wasting his money. He looked away but jumped when he felt her cold lips against his cheek.

"You're very nice." He looked at her blushing even more, holding his cheek, sand stuck to the cold wet kiss mark.

"W-w-w-what was that for?" He brushed the sand off of his face. She giggled.

"It's for being very nice to me. I have to go, my sensei wants me." She got up and ran away from him. A man came over and lifted her up onto his shoulders. Kankuro had raised his hand but flinched when he heard his angry sister.

"Kankuro! Kankuro! Get up! We are supposed to be shopping you idiot!" Kankuro opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched then followed his older sister, his hands in his pocket.

"I had a strange dream..." He said tiredly, Temari just turned around and hit him.

"You didn't do your share of the shopping! Like always!" She stormed off and he stared back at the playground. He wondered who that girl was but he flinched as he felt a ice-cold drink press against his cheek. He turned his head and smiled at Shock.

"Oh, hey." He smiled and she gave him a cold kiss on the cheek. He blushed as he grinned, rubbing his cheek, sand got on his cheek and he just brushed it off. He followed after her.

"Maybe-... Nah." He dismissed the thought and happily trailed after Shock and Temari.


	45. Chapter 42

Kankuro lie on his bed for several hours. Staring at his ceiling he pondered what to do. He had to find Shock. He gave up thinking and rolled over. He fell asleep like that just as somewhere inside of the forest not too far away Shock was just waking up. She stretched and looked around. She yawned.

"Taiko? Seisho?" She stared at her team mates and got up, she brushed herself off and looked at them. She took her short hair in her hands and brushed it with her fingers. "What am I doing here? Did I have a realistic dream again?" Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Her team mates gave her a grin.

"No, not at all Akira-chan. We needed you for a mission so Sensei Quo too-" A kunai shot past their noses and they stopped talking. Their sensei walked into the small clearing and fixed his vest. He wore black with the exception of the dark green vest, its pockets bulging with Viles and mixes.

"Less talk about that, more talk about the mission at hand." He sat down and placed his fist against the ground. His head was bowed. "Akira, we need you. As the usual mission that requires you, you have to be bait. Teiko will be the speed and confuse the enemy with sudden attacks from all areas, Seishou will be the shield for you if things get bad and the main attack force." He drew out a diagram of how the mission would work. "The enemy is rather crafty so that's why we'd need you there as well. We need all of our skills in order to get the mission done." Her sensei finished giving them their rolls and then they started on their way.

"Sensei Quo... why'd you take me from my friends?" She tilted her head. "I understand that you need me and all but..."

"You just want me to go up to their door and go, 'Oh, hello. I'm Akira's sensei. I need her for bait for a mission. Please hand her over, by the way I'm an assassin who's wanted in most countries.'?" She looked down and then up at her sensei.

"I understand Sensei Quo." She sighed as she trudged along after her sensei. The mission lasted a few days of observing the target and when they killed the target they went and got their reward. She tilted her head as she looked at her Sensei.

"I'm allowed to go back now.. aren't I?" She was curious.

"I'm sorry, I thought I told you that you had permission to go and see if your friend was all right. Not live with her and forget about your duties." He scolded her sarcastically. She looked down and bit her bottom lip.

"Understood Sensei." She said quietly. She arrived to their small base, which was new to her. They moved weekly from building to building. "I'll make some tea then." She dropped the things she had on her in a room that was furnished for her. It was furnished nicely. She went to the kitchen and started to make the tea. Surprised by a cat who jumped into the window and hissed at her she dropped the cup, it shattered as soon as it hit the ground. She sighed and started to pick up the shards, as she picked them up she cut her finger. There wasn't even enough time to suck the blood from the cut before Teiko rushed over and wrapped it in a bandage.

"You should be more careful, less surprised at things. That cat's been squatting here before us so he's probably pissed about you."

"I see..." She said as she inspected the wrapping. She gave Teiko a smile. "Thank you very much Teiko... you're very useful." Teiko looked proud.

"Well it's all the job of the medical provider. I've been learning some special medical treatments but I don't know the small stuff yet." He smiled and his lips went almost from ear to ear.

"Why don't you know the small stuff?" She wiggled her finger.

"Because it's too boring for me to consider learning it." He huffed and folded his arms.

"I see..." She tilted her head and finished pouring the tea. Teiko helped her carry the tea to the make shift living-room.

"Since when have you all been here?" She sipped her tea carefully, it was still very hot.

"For a few days before the last mission started. We'll leave in three days." Quo said. He took off his vest and tossed it to the side. He slept in the living-room. Teiko and Seishou shared the room beside the kitchen. She had the nicest things.

"Thank you for the room. It's very nice." She shyly traced the rim of the cup with her finger.

"You are a girl. It's necessary for you to have your own room." Teiko smiled and they chatted for a while. She just felt sad and missed her friends already. She went to bed that night wondering what they were doing, her friends did the same.


End file.
